The Enemies of The Past
by SamA3642
Summary: *Threequel to The Hunted* Set 2 years later. Seth is now an agent for the FBI and is assigned to Dean's team but what happens when some enemies from his past comes back, what happens when they set him up for a crime he never committed? Who will believe Seth? Will Seth be proven innocent or guilty? Disclaimer: WWE not mine just Lily
1. Chapter 1

Seth is now once again a special agent for the FBI and is assigned to Dean's team, his relationship with Dean has improved the past few years and every now and then Dean will let Seth see Lily whenever he wants. Lily is now 15 years old and she is the best thing that has ever happened to Seth, she is the world to him and he would do anything for her.

One day while Lily is at school Dean and Seth are at the office catching up on some paperwork then the mail came through and Seth receives a suspicious letter.

"Who's that from?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue". Seth said.

Seth then opens it and the letter falls out and he picks it up.

-Were coming back Seth. Watch out. Hunter.

Seth's eyes widen as he crumpled the paper up and threw it in the trash, his worst fear has come true Hunter is coming back for revenge he knew he could never escape his criminal past but he didn't know it would come back to haunt him. Dean noticed something wrong with his partner.

"Everything alright Seth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah um do you want me to pick Lily up after school?" Seth replied.

"If you want". Dean said.

Cena then emerged from his office with a glum expression.

"Everyone conference room now!" Cena yelled.

Everyone got up and moved as fast as they could.

"What's his deal?" Roman asked.

"I have no clue". Dean said.

"Whatever it is, it's not good". Seth said.

The second the last agent Cena slammed the door shut and went up to the front to look at his agents.

"I had just got off the phone with the local PD and i hate to be the breaker of bad news but we lost a few of our agents today". Cena said sadly.

Everyone was shocked and stunned, Seth knew something was wrong because it was all too much of a coincidence

first he gets the letter then a few of their agents turn up dead he knew something wasn't right.

"Do they know who did it? Do they have any evidence?" Dean asked.

"They believe it was someone on the inside because the murder weapon was from one of our guns". Cena said.

Just then an email came in from the police department and they saw what the weapon was and who owned it; It was Seth's gun and picture on the screen.

"Seth tell me that this is a joke". Dean said.

"I swear to god i didn't do this". Seth said.

"Seth i don't have a choice but until this is resolved i have no choice but to take you into custody". Cena said.

"Director i swear on everything i didn't do this". Seth said.

"You lied to us? To me?" Dean demanded.

"Dean i swear to you i didn't do this". Seth said.

"I swear if you did this". Dean started.

"It wasn't me". Seth said.

"Seth stand up and put your hands behind your back". Cena said.

"I didn't do this i swear on everything, on my niece's life i didn't do this". Seth said.

"Don't you dare bring Lily into this". Dean snapped.

"You have to believe me i didn't do this". Seth said.

Since Seth was the closest to the door he had bolted and a few agents had followed him out but they lost him in the parking garage Cena then had Jericho track his GPS on his phone.

"He cut his phone off so we can't track him". Jericho said.

Dean was pissed this is the second time Seth had betrayed them and this time he killed three agents they aren't going to let this go at all, he then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he takes it out and he saw it's a text message from Lily.

-Taking the bus home. See you tonight. Love you. Lily.

-Be safe and let me know when you get home. Love you too sweetheart. Dean.

Dean put his phone back in his pocket he now had to tell Lily that Seth was accused of murder and will go to jail, he didn't want to do that he didn't have the heart to do it.

While

Triple H was sitting in a secure abandoned warehouse with a few new people he had met inside prison Sheamus, Resuv, Alberto Del Rio, and Wade Barrette, Randy was killed in prison during a riot, Stephanie had left him, so the only people he had were these guys. They were able to escape with the help of prison guards then they started a plan to set Seth up.

"Is the plan in motion yet?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah, everything's in place now we just wait". Sheamus said.

"It's time that Seth learns that he can't escape his past". Triple H smirked.

"What else do you want us to do boss?" Wade asked.

Triple H had pulled out a picture of Lily and handed it to Del Rio and Wade.

"I want you to follow this girl when i tell you too grab her". Triple H said.

"Who is she?" Rusev asked.

"That is Seth's precious little niece, Lily she should be about 15 now". Triple H said.

"How do you know her?" Wade asked.

"I kidnapped her two years ago to get back at her pathetic son of a bitch father". Triple H said.

Del Rio and Wade then left to go follow Lily while Sheamus and Rusev were in the warehouse with Triple H.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm actually glad you asked that what you can do is go set a room up because Seth is gonna pay us a visit and i want him to be ready for it.

They then left to set it up leaving Triple H sitting in his chair smirking while talking to himself.

"It's play time Seth". Triple H smirked.

Meanwhile

Seth had taken the phone chip out of his cell then smashed it so he can't be tracked, he doesn't know what to do but he knows one thing he's being set up so he has to prove his innocence. The first thing Seth had to do is get a cellphone that can't be tracked then go from there, once he got a cellphone the first call he made was to Dean.

-Agent Ambrose. Dean answered.

-Dean it's me i need you to hear me out. Seth said.

-Seth you need to turn yourself in. Dean said.

-Dean i didn't do this i wasn't even there when it happened. Seth replied.

-Then why are your prints on the murder weapon? Seth don't make things harder for yourself just come in and let's talk about this. Dean said.

-Dean i have no reason to lie i didn't do it you have to believe me. Seth said.

-Just come in and let's talk about this. Dean said.

-I can't do that Dean. Seth said.

-Seth- Dean said being cut off.

Seth hung up and decided if he should Lily or not, he dialed her number then let it ring.

-Hello. Lily answered.

-Hey sweetheart. Seth said gently.

-Uncle Seth? Are you ok? Where are you? Lily asked.

-I'm fine sweetheart, i can't tell you where i am but just know this sweetie i love you with all my heart and i promise that i would never ever let anything bad happen to you. Seth said.

-Uncle Seth your scaring me. Lily said.

-I'm sorry for scaring you but i just want you to know that i love you sweetheart. Seth said.

-Uncle Seth where are you? Can't you call my dad to help you. Lily said.

-It's complicated right now sweetheart but look i have to go right now ok honey as soon as i get a chance i'll call you. Seth said.

-Ok. I love you Uncle Seth. Lily said.

-I love you too sweetie. Seth said.

Seth then put the phone in his pocket as he started to walk away but didn't notice two people following him.

Meanwhile

Lily just got off the phone with Seth and he sounded strange so she went up to her room and got dressed then grabbed her purse and left going to the FBI then just as she was walking Del Rio and Wade was taking pictures of her.

"That's the girl right there". Wade said.

"Should we grab her?" Del Rio asked.

"No we wait till Hunter says". Wade said.

The two continued taking pictures of her till she was out of range she then got on the bus and headed to the FBI office, once she's there she got a visitor's pass then went up to the office where Dean works and met one of the agents.

"Lily? I'm Agent Ziggler i don't think you remember me". Ziggler said.

"I do, have you seen my dad". Lily said.

"Yeah he's in the office is everything ok". Ziggler said.

"I don't know i need to talk to him". Lily said.

"Alright come with me". Ziggler said.

The two then went to the squad and Ziggler told the teen to stay put while he got Dean.

"Ambrose you got a visitor". Ziggler said.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Lily". Ziggler said.

Dean then shot up out of his chair panicked and worried, had something happened? Did someone break in? Many things roamed in Dean's mind on why Lily was there because she only went there in case of emergencies.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Over there". Ziggler said pointing.

Dean then spotted his daughter then thanked Ziggler before going to his daughter once he got there he was curious.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Dad i think something's wrong". Lily said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Seth called me and how he sounded it was weird almost like he was in trouble, dad what's going on. Is he in trouble?" Lily replied.

"Sweetheart i can't tell you but let me see your phone". Dean said.

Lily handed over her phone to Dean then followed him.

"Dad please tell me is Uncle Seth in trouble". Lily said.

"I can't sweetheart you know that". Dean said.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Lily asked.

"I can't be for sure honey". Dean said.

"Can i stay here?" Lily asked.

"Yes". Dean said.

With everything that has happened he didn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself and he couldn't tell her about Seth.

While

Hunter is still at the hideout waiting on his guys to come back he planned this out perfectly and he will finally have his revenge not only on Seth but Dean as well on the whole FBI. Just then the guys came in.

"Boss were back". Wade said.

"We got the pictures of the girl". Del Rio said.

"Good now we just need to wait to pick our friend Seth up". Hunter smirked.

"Boss if i may i might have an idea to draw him out". Wade said.

"Go on". Hunter said.

"What if we use the girl to get him, we get the girl call him he comes to us and we have our revenge". Wade said.

"I like it, you two scope out his place". Hunter said.

"You got it". Del Rio said.

The two left and just coming in is Sheamus and Rusev.

"Ah did you two find our friend while you were out". Hunter said.

"Yeah dumb ass didn't even know that he was being followed". Rusev said.

"Were waiting for the word from you to take him". Sheamus said.

"Change of plan boys". Hunter said.

"What's the plan now". Rusev said.

While

Seth is still on the run he's keeping his head to the ground to make sure he's not noticed or anything, he glanced to make sure he's not being followed he then stops to take a break. He knows he can't go home because that be the first place they look for him, he didn't know where to go or who to trust because nobody believed him so his choices are to skip town under a new name, turn himself in, or work this by himself. He was broken out of his thoughts when some tapped his shoulder thinking it's the FBI he gets in fight mode.

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"You dropped your phone". The person said.

Seth was insistently confused because he got rid of his cell and got a burner he took it though.

"Thanks". Seth said.

Once the person walked away the phone began to ring and Seth looked at it seriously confused but he answered it.

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Hi Seth, miss me. Hunter said.

Seth's blood ran cold when he heard Hunter's voice.

-What do you want? Seth asked.

-A little thing called revenge. Hunter said.

-Look all that happened in the past can't we let bygones be bygones. Seth said.

-No, i don't like it when people turn on me and for that your going to pay you along with your buddy Ambrose and the whole FBI. Hunter said.

-I did what i did because you killed my sister and kidnapped my niece. Seth snapped.

-If i remember correctly you were apart of that kidnapping Seth i mean you held a gun to the kid's head not me. Hunter said.

-I know what i did and i have to live with that for the rest of my life. Seth said.

-Well i'm giving you one last chance join me Seth, join me and together we can run these streets again. Cross me and you won't like what i do. Hunter said.

-I'm gonna put this in terms even you can understand. Go to hell. Seth spat.

-You just made the biggest mistake of your life Seth, i'll be in touch. Hunter said.

The phone went out and Seth pocketed in case he called back he then went back walking.

While

Dean and the whole unit was busy trying to track Seth and it was also getting a bit late and Lily was getting a bit tired.

"Dad can i go home? You can stay i just wanna go home i'm tired and i have school tomorrow". Lily said.

"Sweetheart it's best if you stay here we don't know what's going on just yet and i don't want you mix in anything again". Dean said.

"What if i got my stuff and came back here" Lily suggested.

Dean had thought about it for a second but he still wasn't so sure.

"I'll take you home i don't want you by yourself right now". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

While Lily packed her stuff Dean notified Cena on what he was doing, once that was done he and Lily then headed for their house on the way they were being followed.

"Who's this clown?" Del Rio asked.

"It's her father genius who else would it be". Wade said.

"Oh shut up and let's do our job". Del Rio said.

They were following the father and daughter but were very careful, Seth walked into a bar and ordered a beer sitting down holding his head into his hands just then Sheamus and Rusev had walked into the bar and found Seth so they went over to him ordering drinks as well.

"Hello Tyler or should i say Seth". Sheamus said.

"Sheamus". Seth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth sat there in shock as Sheamus was on his right and Rusev was on his left he could feel himself shaking from the inside out.

"Sheamus W-what are you doing here? I thought you were in prison". Seth said.

"See that's the thing when you pay a couple guards anything can be an accident like me and the boys escaping to get our revenge". Sheamus said.

"Look that happened in the past i was just doing my job that's all nothing more nothing less". Seth said.

"Yeah you did do your job and now it's pay back time". Rusev said.

"And tell Hunter to shove that offer up his ass". Seth said.

"You know speaking of Hunter he mentioned something about a girl named Lily". Sheamus said.

"Yeah you know your niece". Rusev said.

"I swear to god if you touch her-" Seth warned but was cut off.

"Oh don't worry Seth nothing won't happen to the little lass but just wait you'll get what's coming to you in due time. For now watch your back". Sheamus said.

Once the two men left Seth sat there not knowing what to do but he had to tell Dean that Hunter is behind this and if things weren't worse he threatened him and Lily it time time they get rid of this bastard once and for all he then left the bar and called Dean.

Meanwhile

Dean waited in his car while Lily got her stuff just then his phone rang.

-Ambrose. Dean answered.

-Dean it's me just listen and hear me out. Seth said.

-Seth just turn yourself in don't make things harder for yourself. Dean said.

-Dean i swear if you meet me i can explain everything please give me this chance, I hadn't lied to you in two years so please give me this chance. Help me clear my name. Seth almost pleaded.

Dean sighed and thought about it then decided.

-Alright but first let me drop Lily off i don't know what the hell's going on but i don't want her involved so until we know what's going on don't call her again. Dean said.

-Ok i won't. Seth replied.

-Where'd you wanna meet? Dean asked.

-The coffee shop on main. Seth said.

-I'll be there as soon as i can. Dean said.

-I'll see you there. Seth replied.

Dean then hung up as he saw Lily coming out with her backpack and an over night bag he made sure he kept his guard up right now until he talked to Seth or knew what was going on he then looked in the rear view mirror and saw a van that was parked across the street from his house that has been sitting there since he got to his house so he texted Roman about it then was able to catch some of the license plate and texted it to him to see if they can get any matches. When Lily got in she knew something was wrong.

"Dad what's wrong". Lily said.

"Nothing sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily knew that her father couldn't tell her about any of his on going cases but it still made her worry about him a lot.

"Alright". Lily said.

Dean then backed out of the drive way and drove away towards HQ while the van drove straight.

"Great just great he saw us could you have made us any more obvious". Wade snapped at Del Rio.

"Well how was i suppose to know that he would see us". Del Rio said.

"Just be lucky he didn't see our faces, now Hunter is gonna be pissed". Wade said.

"Will you just shut your trap before i shut it for you". Del Rio snapped.

The two men headed back to Hunter's hideout and when they got there they had no choice but to tell him.

"Hunter we have to talk to you". Wade said.

"What". Hunter said.

"We've been made". Del Rio said.

Dean had arrived to FBI HQ and he walked Lily inside so he can get her situated and so he can talk to Roman.

"Alright sweetheart you know the rules i don't want you leaving here without some accompanying you, you have my cell you call me if you need me. I'll be out in the field". Dean said.

"Ok dad". Lily said.

He then kissed her head and left so she can get situated and so he can see if they got something off the license plate from the van.

"Hey man". Roman said.

"Hey, you get anything off the license plate i sent you". Dean replied.

"It's definitely stolen but we when we checked who owned it apparently the guy left the keys in it and never seen it again". Roman said.

"Have someone check that out i uh have an errand to run i'll be back in a little while, for whatever reason do not let Lily leave without an escort i have a bad feeling about this case". Dean said.

"You got it, but can i ask where your going". Roman replied.

"Don't tell Cena, i'm going to talk to Seth he said he can explain everything and i'm holding it to him to do so". Dean said.

"Do what you gotta do". Roman said.

"I'll be back in a while". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Dean had went to go meet Seth at the coffee shop while Roman had a couple of agents go out to question the owner of the stolen van. Meanwhile at Hunter's hideout the crew was about to get chewed out.

"What in the hell do you mean you've been made?!" Hunter yelled.

"Well the dumb ass right here decided to park close to the house of the girl and her father". Wade said.

"So Dean is still with the FBI i thought he'd quit well i think it's about time i get rid of him and Seth". Hunter smirked evilly.

"And how do you do that?" Sheamus asked.

"This is all you need to do once Seth is alone grab him and bring him back to me i'd like to have a chat with my old friend". Hunter said.

"You got it boss". Rusev said.

"Sheamus and Wade you two go and get Seth, Del Rio and Rusev you follow the girl". Hunter said.

"That's actually going to be a problem". Wade said.

"And why is that going to be a problem?" Hunter asked.

"When she was at the house she had an over night bag my guess is Ambrose isn't letting her out of his sight so he's keeping her at the FBI". Del Rio said.

"I see that is a problem i'll think of something for her just focus on Seth and bring him back to me". Hunter said.

"You got it". Sheamus and Wade said.

The two headed out while Del Rio and Rusev stayed at the hideout waiting on what their jobs are. While Seth was at the coffee shop keeping his head down while sipping on some coffee waiting on Dean just then Dean walked in and spotted Seth at a table.

"Dean your here good now i can explain". Seth said.

"You better have a damn good explanation for all of this Seth right now your a wanted fugitive and i should be arresting you right now". Dean said.

"I'm being set up Dean, but look i swear to you and to god that i didn't do any of it and plus it couldn't have been me because i was with Lily when it happened". Seth said.

"So who's setting you up? Who did you piss off that they set you up for murder?" Dean asked.

"Hunter, he's back. He's the one who sent me that letter, he's doing all of this. Dean he has people watching me they could be watching you and Lily so please be careful if anything happens to Lily...i never forgive myself". Seth said.

Dean saw fear, worry, and panic in the younger man's eyes for the first time that he actually knows of Seth is truly scared not just for his life but for Dean and Lily's lives as well.

"Hey let me worry about Lily alright for now i have to go tell Cena". Dean said.

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"You need to lay low until i know the next move from Cena once i know what it is i'll call you alright. And Seth look i'm not trying to be harsh or anything but don't contact Lily until this gets solved alright i don't want her involved in anything else". Dean said.

"I won't you have my word". Dean said.

The two men then got up and left the coffee shop but before they departed they quickly spoke.

"Watch your back brother". Dean said.

"Always and you watch out for yourself and Lily knowing Hunter he already has guys watching". Seth said.

"Alright, look if things get bad call me ok". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean". Seth said.

"Anytime". Dean said.

Once the two departed Dean headed back to HQ while Seth just started walking, while he was walking Seth had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and got the feeling he was being followed so he looked back and saw nobody but then just as he turned around he got a punch right to the jaw by Wade sending him to the ground.

"Hello Seth". Wade said.

"You son of a bitch". Seth cursed.

"Geez do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sheamus asked.

Seth then got up from the ground and began his attack on the two men, he remembered all the training he went through as he started to kick the two mens ass then Wade had picked a brick up and Sheamus pulled something from his pocket then injected it into Seth's neck and the two men watched as he fell unconscious.

"Let's get him back to Hunter". Sheamus said.

"Right". Wade said.

Seth's phone had fallen out and it began ringing and neither men wanted to answer it so once it stopped it then dinged with a voicemail and they listened to it smirking. "It's the girl". Wade said.

While

Two of the agents Ziggler and Bryan had went out to the guy who owns the stolen van.

"How do you wanna do this?" Bryan asked.

"Let's see if he knows anything first". Ziggler said.

They went up to the guy's house which was a two story house with a huge yard and everything.

"Nice house". Bryan said.

"No kidding this is amazing". Ziggler said.

They knocked and a guy in his late 30s' with shoulder length brown hair average height opens the door.

"Can i help you?" The guy asked.

"Yes FBI agents Ziggler and Bryan we have a few questions if you don't mind helping us. What's your name". Ziggler said.

"AJ Styles, i'm not in no trouble am i?" AJ replied.

"Oh no, but you reported your van stolen a few days ago that correct". Bryan said.

"Yeah i was at the gas station i swear i couldn't have been more than two minutes next thing i know my van is gone. I called the cops and reported it stolen, have you found it". AJ said.

"We believe so, it was stolen and it's being used in a on going investigation". Ziggler said.

"What kind of investigation?" AJ asked.

"We are not at liberty to say at this time". Ziggler said.

"Just for clarification what is your license plate?" Bryan asked.

"Z39A61RT". AJ said.

"Thank you for your time sir". Ziggler said.

The two agents then left the house getting in their car heading back to FBI HQ, once there all the agents were gathered for a meeting.

"Alright so what do we know so far". Cena said.

"Sir i talked to Seth today-" Dean started but was cut off.

"What?! That man killed our own and instead of bringing him in you let him walk". Cena yelled.

"If you let me finish sir i was getting to the point, as i was saying he told me he was being set up for this and knows who is responsible for it". Dean said.

"Who?" Cena asked.

Dean paused before answering his boss. "It was Hunter, he's back".

Meanwhile

It's been a while since Seth was knocked out with that drug and he is slowly started to come to as his vision is blurry, his head feels like it's going to explode, he tries to move but can't once his vision clears up he saw that he is hanging by his wrist in chains so he starts to move around hoping to get them off but failed. Just then Hunter enters the room smirking evilly.

"Well well look who's finally awake". Hunter said.

"What the hell do you want?" Seth hissed.

"I just wanna talk old buddy". Hunter said.

"Yeah right, you and talking? I'll pass so just skip to the point on why i'm here and what do you want". Seth said.

"What do i want? Simple i want revenge and believe me i'll get it one way or another". Hunter said.

"Why do you want it on me? I wasn't the one to take you down". Seth said.

"No but you did turn on me and i don't take kindly to betrayal, you should know that but since you are a business man i'll make you a once in a life time deal". Hunter said.

"I'm not apart of that life anymore i changed my ways". Seth said.

"Yeah you did for that precious little niece of yours, how's little Lily doing by the way". Hunter said.

"Hunter i swear to god if you lay one finger on her your a dead man". Seth warned.

Hunter just laughed at Seth as he began to pull on the chains that held his wrist.

"Now Seth i would never hurt a child i'm not that cruel". Hunter said.

"Really then what do you call what you did to her two years ago? She was scared to death for months because of you". Seth spat.

"Well i'm not one to take all the blame i mean you did have a part in that too i mean hell your the one who held a gun to the kid's head not me". Hunter said.

"Yeah and i have to deal with that for the rest of my life". Seth said.

"Anyway back to the deal. I'm a businessman your somewhat of a businessman i'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement". Hunter said.

"What agreement?" Seth asked.

"I'll take the hit off of you and your little niece hell i'll even leave you both alone in exchange for something i want". Hunter said.

Seth gulped at hearing those words and asked. "What do you want?"

Hunter smirked evilly then replied. "I want you to kill Dean".


	3. Chapter 3

Seth looked in shock as if Hunter lost his damn mind.

"Y-you want me to do what?" Seth asked.

"I didn't stutter but too amuse you I'll say it again and slower so you'll understand. I. Want. You. To. Kill. Dean. Do it and I'll take the hit off you and your precious niece and I'll even leave you both alone". Hunter said.

"No there's no way in hell that I'll ever do that". Seth said.

Hunter then punched Seth across the face a few times then replied. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Seth".

He then called in Wade and Del Rio telling them to get Lily and bring her back.

"Well Seth looks like you'll have a visitor soon". Hunter smirked.

"Hunter i swear to god if you even lay a finger on her i will kill you. You got me what more do you want?" Seth replied.

"It looked like you needed some motivation so I'm gonna go and leave you with some old friends". Hunter said.

Just then Sheamus and Rusev had came in each carrying a weapon making Seth gulp but held his own.

"Have fun Seth". Hunter said.

After Hunter left the room Sheamus took the metal baseball he held and hit Seth in his midsection taking his breath away.

"Son...of...a...bitch". Seth wheezed.

"Good way to describe yourself friend". Rusev said.

"Go to hell". Seth spat.

The Bulgarian then took the pipe and hit Seth on his back making the younger man scream out in pain.

"Watch your mouth". Sheamus warned.

They then took Seth down off the chains and since he was so weak from the few blows he could barely move but when he tried to escape and bolt for the door Rusev took the pipe once again and hit him over his back knocking him down.

"Bad move lad". Sheamus said.

They then dragged Seth over to a table and strapped him down then once he was strapped Sheamus took the bat and hit Seth's arm breaking it as he screamed in pain and agony.

FBI HQ

Dean had just told everyone that Hunter is back and Cena was still in shock.

"So you mean to tell me that the most dangerous crime lord is back on the streets and he has one of our own". Cena said.

"It looks that way sir and now that we are aware if this I'm not taking any chances so I'm gonna go pick Lily up from school and bring her back here". Dean said.

"Right. Jericho see if you can tell where Seth's last location was". Cena said.

"When i had seen him we were at a coffee shop on main". Dean said.

"Why did you not bring him in when you were with him?" Cena demanded.

"I wanted to hear him out before we did anything drastic, from how he sounded he was telling the truth. I believed him". Dean said.

"That wasn't what you were told to do, you were ordered to bring him in to custody and you ignored that order". Cena said.

"Look what i did yes i did ignore a direct order but i know Seth better than anyone he was afraid that we would judge him for his past because if i had brought him in we wouldn't give him a chance to tell his story we would just look at the evidence that pointed to him lock him up and throw away the key. That's why he ran so yeah i took the chance to get his side and he was telling the truth besides he has an alibi for when those agents were killed". Dean explained.

"Where was he then?" Cena asked.

"He was with Lily don't believe me ask her when she comes in". Dean said.

"Oh believe me i will". Cena said.

While they were still gathering all the information for the case Wade and Del Rio were dressed in suits and had fake FBI badges, it was the perfect cover for getting Lily once they were at the school they got out going inside.

"Can i help you?" The Secretary asked.

"Yes ma'am we are here to pick up Lily Ambrose her father was injured in the line of duty and we were sent to get her". Wade said.

"Do you have identification?" She asked.

They pulled out their badges and showed her she nodded and she called down to the classroom to get Lily.

"She'll be down in a minute". She replied.

"Thank you". Del Rio said.

The two men waited as Lily was coming they didn't tell her why she was being called so she was confused on why she was being called for dismissal just then she ran down the hall to the two men.

"What's going on? Where's my dad?" Lily asked worried.

"Lily were agents Knight and Banderas, we work with your father he was injured in the line of duty we were told to escort you to the hospital". Wade said.

"Let's go". Lily said.

She was the first one out the door and when she was out of eye sight and ear shot they smirked and quietly talked.

"She believed it". Del Rio whispered.

"Let's just go". Wade said.

They then went out and saw Lily panicking as she walked back and forth then Del Rio slipped something out of his pocket and threw thw cap down as he held it slightly in his palm.

"Don't worry Lily everything will be alright". Del Rio said.

He then brought his arm around her shoulder then stuck the needle in her neck as she slowly passed out.

"W-who are you?" She asked before passing out.

"Your worst nightmare love". Wade said.

They then loaded her into the van and tied her hands and ankles then drove away.

Dean didn't know why but he just got an uneasy feeling in his stomach something was very wrong he saw the time and knew Lily be out of school soon so he got his jacket on and went to Roman.

"Hey I'm gonna go pick Lily up from school". Dean said.

"I'll come with". Roman said.

Roman then got his jacket while Dean went to inform Cena then they left, Roman then noticed something wrong with his partner.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"Something's not right Rome i got a bad feeling". Dean said.

"Its probably because of the case and Hunter is back i know after the last case with him it really got to you". Roman said.

"It got to me because he had my little girl and i...i thought i had lost her because of that bastard". Dean said.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine". Roman said.

"You can never be too sure about anything Rome". Dean said.

They then went to the school and just as it was letting out neither man spotted Lily which made panic rise up in Dean's body.

"Not again please for the love of god not again". Dean whispered.

Dean ran in just as Roman followed him in the school.

"Can i help you sir". The Secretary asked.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter Lily Ambrose". Dean said.

"Mr. Ambrose I'm surprised your here". She said.

"Why wouldn't i be here? I always pick my daughter up". Dean said.

"Two of your men already came and got Lily they said you were hurt in the line of duty so they signed her out". She explained.

Dean was furious at what he just got told.

"You let two random guys take my daughter?! I didn't give nobody authority to sign my daughter out!" Dean almost yelled.

Roman had to push him back so he wouldn't get too out of hand.

"Dean calm down alright I'm sure that this is a misunderstanding alright". Roman said.

Dean then went outside to call Cena while he was keeping his cool.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Did you send two agents to pick Lily up from school? Dean demanded.

-What? What are you talking? Cena asked.

-What I'm talking about is that two guys were either FBI giys or posed as FBI and signed Lily out of school. Dean explained.

-They weren't our guys Dean i never send people out to get Lily. Cena said.

Something then popped in Dean's head.

-I know who did it and he's a dead man. Dean growled.

-Dean think about what your doing. Cena said.

-I am. Dean said.

He then hung up just as Roman came out.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked.

"The Secretary said that the two guys who picked Lily up one was English and the other one is Spanish. They were dressed in suits and had fake FBI badges so they really had this planned out and they knew what they were doing". Roman said.

"Could those guys we took down a couple years ago have teamed up with Hunter?" Dean asked.

"It has to be look the names they used are Knight and Banderas, we'll run those names and wait to see if something will come up". Roman said.

"I swear to god if he has my baby again i will be the one to end him". Dean said.

Wade and Del Rio have arrived back at the hideout and dragged in an unconscious Lily with them.

"Ah i see you brought the special guest". Hunter smirked.

"It was a brilliant plan all we had to do was show the badges and they released her to us bunch of dumb asses". Wade said.

"It was a piece of cake". Del Rio said.

"Good, tie her up and wait for her to wake up i'm gonna go see Seth". Hunter said.

He then walked off leaving Wade and Del Rio to take an unconscious Lily to another room and tie her up, while in the room Seth's in it got colder and Seth's arm was badly broken the pain was a real bitch! Whenever he made the slightest movement with that arm it sent pain up and down the arm causing him to hiss and scream in pain just then Hunter came in the room.

"Now what do you want?" Seth asked in a snarky voice.

"I just came to tell you that you have a visitor you can't see her now but you'll see her". Hunter said.

Seth's eyes had widen in fear, angry, fury, and worry. "Hunter i swear to god-" He started but was cut off.

"What? What exactly are you gonna do about it? Not a damn thing because while your tied up we get to spend time with little Lily. She has grown since the last time I've seen her time sure does fly by while your in prison for two years". Hunter said.

"Hunter look you already got me just please don't hurt Lily, please she's innocent in this whole thing you already got me just let her go". Seth pleaded.

"Now isn't that cute Seth begging for his niece i never thought i see the day". Hunter mocked.

Seth then pulled on the straps but when he tugged on the left arm that sent pain through his arm as he screamed in pain and agony. Just then Del Rio came in. "She's awake". He spoke. Hunter then smirked.

"Well time to say hi don't you say Seth?" Hunter replied.

"Hunter don't! Hunter! You son of a bitch! Leave her alone! Hunter!" Seth called out.

Dean and Roman were then back at FBI HQ Dean stormed inside as anger and rage was pent up inside him and he felt his blood boiling, he was ready to kill someone.

"Dean you need to-" Roman started but was cut off.

"The first person to tell me to calm down is getting hit. Do i make myself clear". Dean snapped.

Jericho then came down holding a tablet going to the two partners. "Is now a bad time?" He asked.

"No what do you have on the two names we sent you". Roman replied.

"They are definitely aliases i ran them through all data bases and cross checked and got a hit on them". Jericho said.

"Who are they?" Dean asked.

"I'm assuming you both remember Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio from that case a couple of years back". Jericho said.

"They're dead". Dean said with venom in his voice.

"What else do we have on them exactly other than what we already know". Roman said.

"For starters they went to the same prison as Hunter, they were in the same unit but in different pods. Wade Barrett is from Preston, England, he was a human trafficker, when he was a kid he got in all sorts of trouble. Stealing cars, breaking and entering, trespassing, and it goes on and on. Alberto Del Rio is from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, is also in the trafficking business he had met up with Wade a couple of years ago that's when they met Sheamus and Rusev also in the trafficking business. After they were put in prison they met Hunter and we know the rest". Jericho said.

"How is this gonna find my daughter or Seth?" Dean asked.

"We check their last known location and we'll put out an ABP on them and an Amber Alert out on Lily. We'll find them". Jericho said.

"I can say one thing, Seth and Lily's disappearance are in fact connected i mean first Seth goes missing then Lily, this was for sure planned out big time". Roman said.

"And i will be the one to finish it". Dean growled as he clenched his fist together.

Lily is just starting to come to when she opened her eyes her vision was blurry, her head felt like it was going to explode, when her vision had finally cleared up she noticed she was inside some kind of building. She tried to move but couldn't she started to struggle but stopped when someone came in.

"You won't get out of those". Hunter said.

Lily looked over in terror as all the memories of Hunter started coming back to her.

"No, no, no, y-your suppose to be in prison". Lily said.

"Well i'm not anymore sweetheart". Hunter said.

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped.

"Oh i forgot your dear daddy calls you that". Hunter said.

"W-why am i here? What do you want?" Lily asked.

"I'm actually glad you asked that question, your about to find out. Boys get her up". Hunter said.

Wade and Sheamus then grabbed her arms that are tied behind her back and forced her to walk behind Hunter as he walked to the room that Seth's in then Hunter opened the door just as Seth shot him a death glare.

"Your visitor is awake, bring her in boys". Hunter said.

The two men then brought Lily in as she struggled to get out of their hold then when she spotted Seth tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Uncle Seth". Lily said with a sob.

"Don't worry sweetheart i will get you out of here i promise". Seth assured her.

"I wouldn't be so sure Seth". Hunter started. He then pulled a gun out from his waist band and held it to Lily's head making the tears in her eyes spill down her cheeks.

"You son of a bitch i'll get you for this". Seth growled.

"So what will it be Seth?" Hunter asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth looked at Hunter with a death glare as he was holding a gun to his niece's head and she was hysterical.

"So Seth what's it gonna be?" Hunter asked clocking the gun.

"U-Uncle Seth please do something i don't wanna die". Lily sobbed.

"Hunter please i'm the one you want she's innocent in all of this i'm not asking i'm begging you please let her go. Please". Seth pleaded.

Hunter then chuckled lowering the gun from Lily's head but that didn't stop her from crying still.

"Hunter please i'm begging you let Lily go she's innocent in this whole situation, i'm the one you want and you have me so please just let her go". Seth said.

"Boys take little Lily out the room i want a word with Seth. Alone". Hunter said.

"No. No! Uncle Seth help me please! Uncle Seth! Help!" Lily cried.

"Lily! You son of a bitch wait till i get my hands on you". Seth growled.

"Seth you really should watch what you say because if you don't someone can pay the price for that and you wouldn't want that to be Lily would you. I don't think so but now back to our deal. You kill Dean and i'll take the hit off both you and Lily hell i'll even leave you alone. All you gotta do to make that happen is to kill Dean and bring me his body". Hunter said.

"Like i said before not gonna happen, there's no chance in hell i'll do that". Seth said.

"Think about your decision carefully Seth this doesn't just involve you it also involves your precious niece in the next room". Hunter said.

Seth then pulled on the straps forgetting about the shooting pain in his arm as he pulled back screaming in pain and agony. "Screw you and your deal you just wait till i get my hands on you, you sorry pathetic son of a bitch". Seth said.

Hunter then left the room but not before replying. "You'll be very sorry Seth you can count on it".

After he left the room he went to the one Lily was in then remembered he had something made up a while ago so he pulls out a vest that has 4 blocks of C4 on it then walks over towards Lily who was still crying and when she saw what he had in his hands her eyes went widen in fear and terror.

"No please just let me go, please". Lily sobbed.

"Get her up". Hunter said.

Wade and Sheamus roughly grabbed her up then Hunter proceed to put the vest on her activating it.

"Now let's see what happens in this game of mine". Hunter smirked.

Hunter then had Wade set up a camcorder as Lily sat in the chair with the vest on her and her wrist tied behind her back, the camcorder was then pointed at him.

"Hello Dean, i have something you want back". Hunter said.

FBI

Dean was bouncing his knee rapidly as he felt his heart racing through his chest wondering where his little girl could be, he closed his eyes and prayed that she'd be ok then Roman came up behind him coming from the elevator.

"Tell me you got something from the school". Dean said shooting up out of his seat.

"Well we know that when Lily was taken she was drugged, and we got the security footage from the school". Roman started.

"And who took my baby?" Dean asked.

"It was in fact Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio the names they used Lawrence Knight and Alberto Banderas, a couple of aliases they used and since they were able to use FBI creds they didn't seem to pose a threat". Roman said.

"They didn't seem to pose a threat?! What the hell kind of bullshit is that?!" Dean exploded.

Just then the mail was delivered and an agent got a package that was addressed to Dean.

"Hey Dean". Ziggler said.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You got a package". Ziggler said.

"Thanks and sorry i snapped i'm a little on edge right now". Dean said.

"It's alright". Ziggler said.

Dean then opened the package and it was a laptop.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean who would send you a laptop?" Roman asked.

"I can take a wild guess and say it was Hunter". Dean said.

Then when Dean cut it on there was a video on it and under it was a message saying 'watch me'. It got both partners confused but Dean clicked it and it played.

"Hello Dean i have something you want back". Hunter said.

The camera then pointed to Lily who was still in the chair with her arms behind her back, her face and hair a mess, her eyes are red and puffy from crying, and her hair is frazzled. But that's not what caught Dean's attention what caught his attention was the bomb wired vest on his daughter.

"Daddy, help me please. I wanna go home. Daddy please". Lily cried.

Dean paused it at the sight of his daughter as a memory came back to his mind from two years ago when he got something similar to this. "Don't worry baby i will come for you and i will find you, daddy'll find you i promise". He muttered under his breath. He then hit play and continued the video.

"That's not all Dean-o i also have something else you want back". Hunter smirked.

It then went to Seth who's in another room.

"Dean no matter what happens to me i want you to find Lily and protect her, i always wasn't there for her like i should have been but she has you right by her side and you have always been a great father to my niece. Believe that". Seth said.

Dean then perked up some when Seth finished that sentence but his eyes narrowed in a death glare when it went back to Hunter.

"I'll make you a once in a lifetime deal Dean, you trade yourself for your precious little girl and your partner. You have 48 hours i don't get an answer you will never see your daughter or your partner alive again". Hunter said.

The computer then shut down then Dean picked it up slamming it down busting it.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled.

Cena then emerged from his office while agents looked at Dean as if he lost his mind.

"What? What the hell are all you staring at?" Dean yelled.

He then stormed out while Cena went to talk to Roman.

"What the hell was that about?" Cena asked.

"Hunter has Lily and Seth, made a deal with Dean. He wants Dean to trade his life for Lily and Seth if he doesn't respond in 48 hours he'll never see them again". Roman explained.

"Son of a bitch". Cena muttered.

"I'll go after him". Roman said.

Roman then went to search for his partner and found him outside punching the side of the building.

"Dean! What in the hell are you doing?" Roman demanded.

Roman stopped the younger man from doing his more damage to his now bloody and bruised knuckles.

"I'm gonna do it". Dean muttered.

"Your gonna do what?" Roman asked.

"I'm gonna turn myself over to Hunter in return for Lily and Seth". Dean said.

"What the hell are you gonna do that for?" Roman asked.

"This isn't like the last time Rome, i can't just give Hunter money then expect him to let both Lily and Seth go if he wants me then he can have me. If it gets me Lily and Seth back then i'll do it". Dean said.

"Well i said your not doing it, that's what he wants you to do Dean can't you see it? The second you turn yourself over he'll either kill you or he'll have all three of you kill are you prepared for that? Are you really prepared for all that?" Roman replied.

"What other choices do i have Roman? If i don't give him a response in two days who knows what he'll do to them". Dean said.

"So we find them, we'll track all of their allies, aliases, everything on them and we won't stop until we do". Roman said.

"He put a bomb on her Roman. He put a goddamn bomb on my baby, who knows what he'll do to her or Seth for that matter". Dean said.

Jericho then came out to the partners. "We got something". He said.

Meanwhile

Lily sat in that room for what seemed like hours on end and no one came in after the crew left the room, they won't even let her be in the same room as Seth but that was until the door got opened and Wade was dragging Seth in by his good arm.

"Uncle Seth". Lily said in relief.

Seth's eyes then went to the device that surrounded his niece as he shot a glare over to Hunter.

"What in the hell did you put on her you bastard?!" Seth yelled.

Hunter then pulled something from the inside of his pocket and held it.

"Now i can show you but you don't want me to or we'll all go boom. Now the two of you are going to be in this room until we move, any funny business there will be consequences. We clear". Hunter said.

They both muttered a small 'yes' then Sheamus had un cuffed Lily as she rubbed her sore wrist then ran to Seth as he put his good arm around her letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Well isn't that sweet". Hunter mocked.

The three men then left the room as Lily's cries grew a bit louder and she was clutching to the back of his shirt and he used his good hand to rub her back soothingly.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart it's alright hey let me look at you, are you hurt anywhere". Seth said.

"Other than my wrist i'm fine. I just want my dad, i wanna go home". Lily cried.

"I know sweetheart i know. Come here i wanna check this vest out on you". Seth said.

Lily sat back down in the chair as Seth looked over the vest and noticed it was a remote activated bomb made entirely up of C4 and it could take all of them out plus half of the block. They were screwed. Seth then sat on the floor and Lily curled into his side gripping some of his shirt.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll get out of this i promise". Seth assured her.

Lily then was so drowsy she fell asleep while Seth pulled her closer with his good arm as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

FBI

"What do you got on the video?" Dean asked.

"Well first it was prerecorded so we couldn't get anything off of it. As for the laptop it's an old model and it was filled with all kinds of viruses and a bunch of other junk". Jericho said.

"Can you trace it back to the store or where it was bought at?" Roman asked.

"Well here's where i give bad news because i put a search in for this kind of computer at all stores and pawn shops, haven't gotten anything back yet and i'm not sure if i will. This model is old hardly anyone brought it especially in the past few months". Jericho said.

Dean was about to lose his cool again as Roman put his hand on his partner's shoulder patting it just then Jericho's phone rang.

"Jericho...send it to me...thanks bye". Jericho said.

"What was that?" Roman asked.

"I put out to the pawn shops in the area asking if someone brought this laptop and they are sending me the footage from the store". Jericho said.

After 10 minutes the video came into Jericho's laptop and the three men watched it, they saw Rusev buying the laptop.

"We got you, you bastard". Dean said.

It was now nightfall Lily was still asleep curled into Seth's side as he struggled to stay awake as he was slowly fading in and out of sleep his adrenaline had worn out hours ago so now he's fighting to stay awake he was lost in his thoughts when Lily woke up.

"Uncle Seth?" Lily said sleepy.

"Hey sweetheart you alright?" Seth asked.

"I'm cold". Lily said.

Seth then realized there was no jacket or blanket around so there wasn't much he could do then Hunter came in along with the crew.

"It's moving day". Hunter said.

Seth and Lily were confused by that but then when Del Rio and Rusev grabbed Lily, Wade and Sheamus had to hold Seth back when he was about to move.

"Hunter you don't have to do this just let Lily go you have me, what more do you want?" Seth asked.

"I want Dean...dead". Hunter said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter then put Seth and Lily in the back of a van and had Sheamus with Rusev with them while Wade drove the van and Del Rio drove a back up, Seth knew that if he tried anything to escape Hunter would kill him or Lily if not both of them so he decided to wait to make his move. He kept Lily beside him the whole time as he kept his good arm around her but was careful of the vest, Sheamus and Rusev had fell asleep leaving Seth awake with Lily.

"Uncle Seth". Lily whispered.

"What is it sweetheart". Seth replied quietly.

"I don't want my dad to die". Lily said choking on a sob.

"Nobody's gonna kill your dad sweetheart i promise". Seth said.

"I want my dad". Lily cried.

Seth pulled her closer as she started to sob quietly into his shirt.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise they'll do everything to find us". Seth said.

All Lily did in response was to clutch onto Seth's shirt as they continued the ride.

Dean looked outside at the pitch black sky and wondered about his little girl and if she's safe with Seth, he hadn't left the building since she was taken from him he then made up his mind about something so he went to Cena's office to see him still going over some files he knocked and Cena looked up from the paper work.

"Ambrose come in have a seat". Cena said.

"Do you have a minute to talk sir because i can come back later". Dean said.

"No now's fine, what can i do for you?" Cena replied.

"After this case and we find Lily and Seth, i'm turning my papers in". Dean said.

"Your resigning?" Cena asked.

"I want to i can't keep having my daughter be used as a pawn against me, so once we find them and this case is over i'm turning in my papers". Dean said.

"Alright". Cena said.

Jericho then busted in. "We may have gotten something".

Meanwhile

Lily had fallen asleep curled into Seth's side while he remained awake he couldn't sleep not knowing that these bastards were around and he refused to sleep since he was Lily's only source of protection right now. He noticed that the van had stopped getting him suspicious as he tightened his arm around Lily, Sheamus and Rusev had woken up opening the door to see Hunter by this time Lily has woken up still clutching to Seth.

"It's alright sweetheart". Seth whispered.

"I'm scared". Lily replied quietly.

Seth then had an idea pop in his head then he quietly replied to her. "Run when i tell you".

Lily was confused on why Seth was telling her to run but she trusted him so she would listen.

"Get them out and hurry it up". Hunter said.

Sheamus had went to reach for Lily but Seth kicked him making him fly back and fall into Rusev.

"Run Lily!" Seth said.

She then ran out the back of the van as Seth got up only to get punched across the jaw by Hunter and Del Rio had caught Lily as he brought her around holding a gun to her head as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Not so fast Ninita". Del Rio said.

"Uncle Seth". Lily sobbed.

"Hunter please let Lily go she's innocent in all of this". Seth said.

Hunter then started to punch Seth multiple times making his nose and mouth bleed rapidly.

"Stop hurting him please!". Lily cried out.

Hunter then stopped when Seth spit out blood and a tooth he then looked down at Seth with an evil grin.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that someone pays the price for it. Am i clear". Hunter said.

"Crystal clear". Seth said.

"Good man, get him up and bring the girl were laying low tonight". Hunter said.

Seth looked around to see something that use to look like Hunter's old house he had before it was confiscated and it turned out to be the old hide they had a lot of memories here and for Seth they bad, for Lily they were worse. Once they were in the house the crew turned to Hunter to see what they'll be doing.

"Put them in different rooms put the girl upstairs and Seth some where down here". Hunter said.

Del Rio then started to drag Lily who started to fight against his hold.

"No! Uncle Seth no don't let them take me please don't let them take me". Lily cried.

"Hunter don't do this please let her stay with me. Please". Seth begged.

"Get'em out of my sight". Hunter said.

"No Uncle Seth! No let me go, Uncle Seth don't let them take me. Uncle Seth help!" Lily cried.

Del Rio dragged her up the stairs while Sheamus and Rusev took Seth but he was fighting their hold.

"Seth you know me so I'll make this as simple as possible". Hunter started. He took a small remote out of his pocket holding it in front of Seth. "Now this remote detonates the bomb on little Lily so you or her keep fighting I'll push this button and you both go boom. Am i clear?"

"Yes. Hunter please just let Lily go she's innocent in all of this you got me, I'm the one you want not her. At least let me stay with her please". Seth begged.

"Put'em in the room ". Hunter said.

Sheamus then dragged Seth up by his good arm while Del Rio dragged Lily by one of her arms, Seth was thrown in the room and Lily followed behind him clinging to him once the door slammed shut the tears that were building in Lily's eyes bursted out as she cried into Seth's shirt.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart it's gonna be alright, i'm sure they're doing everything to find us right now". Seth soothed.

"I wanna go home, i want my dad!" Lily cried.

"I know sweetie i know, it's all gonna be ok". Seth said.

"I'm so stupid i should have never gone with them". Lily said.

This got Seth a bit confused and suspicious. "What are you talking about sweetheart?" He asked.

"Two of the guys came to my school saying that my dad was injured and they were gonna escort me to the hospital but once we were outside one of them must have had something because i felt a pinch in my neck and i passed out the next thing i remember we were at that place". Lily explained.

"Listen sweetheart your not stupid alright you were just worried about your father they only said that so they can get you alright, this has nothing to do with you. What happened at the school wasn't in anyway your fault". Seth said.

"It might as well been i knew from the moment i saw that they couldn't have worked with you and dad but when they said that about him i was scared that something had happened to him". Lily said sniffing.

Seth forgets that Lily is so stubborn it was like having a miniature Dean with him, Lily then curled into his side as she slowly fell asleep holding Seth's shirt in a death grip and he held his good arm around her as he threw his head back against the wall lost in his thoughts.

FBI

Cena and Dean then followed Jericho who has found something.

"What'd you find Jericho?" Cena asked.

"A friend of mine owns a gun shop down town he called me earlier about something". Jericho said.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach as color started to drain from his face.

"And what he say?" Cena asked.

"He said a guy came in and bought quite a few guns". Jericho said.

"What kind of guns?" Cena asked.

"Machine guns mostly a few hand guns, Hunter's preparing for war". Jericho said.

Dean couldn't stand to hear anymore as he walked away he felt a lump form in his throat and tears starting to pool in his eyes, he looked and saw that he still had time to make a decision regarding Hunter's deal, Roman went to the squad to find his partner but couldn't find him so he went to where the bunks are and heard quiet sobbing but as he got closer the sobs grew a tad louder till he found Dean bawling his eyes out.

"Dean?" Roman asked.

The younger man looked up and saw his partner through his red teary eyes he wiped his face but the tears kept coming.

"Hey it'll be ok man i promise we will find Lily and Seth in time". Roman said.

"He's gonna kill them Rome, he's gonna kill our partner and my baby". Dean cried.

"What are you talking about?" Roman said.

"Jericho said that one of Hunter's guys went to a gun store down town and bought machine and hand guns. He's gonna kill them, were gonna lose our partner and i'm going to lose my little girl". Dean sniffed.

"No your not, you are not going to lose Lily and were not going to lose Seth". Roman said.

"How do you know? Hell for all we know they can be dead right now and Hunter's just messing with us". Dean said.

Dean stayed silent for a minute before speaking again. "After this i'm done".

"Done with what?" Roman asked confused.

"With the FBI, after this case and we get them back i'm resigning". Dean said.

"Why, i thought this was your dream job you said you wanted this your whole life". Roman said.

"I can't keep doing this and risking Lily's life, i'm not gonna have her be used as a pawn against me. I knew i should have resigned the first time but i didn't now i'm doing it". Dean explained.

"It's your choice". Roman said.

The next day

Seth had stayed awake almost two full days and had zero sleep he was exhausted but he wouldn't let his guard down around Hunter especially with Lily around when he saw the sun shining through the blinds he knew it was morning but what time of morning? He kept his good arm around Lily holding her tightly against his side that's when Rusev and Wade broke in the room causing Lily to jump out of her sleep as she still clutched to Seth's shirt.

"Time to go". Wade said.

Rusev grabbed Lily up as she fought his hold and was dragged out of the room and Wade went for Seth he knew not to fight after what Hunter had told him so he just went once they were all outside Seth was the first to smell something in the air...gasoline.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Seth asked afraid to know.

"All you need to do is shut up and do as you're told or we could end all this right now". Hunter said.

Lily was in the van as Rusev put zip ties on her wrist, a cloth around her mouth, then a mask over her head then Hunter had shoved Seth in causing him to hit his head on the inside of the van just as Rusev started to zip tie his wrist but when he moved Seth's broken arm he scream in pain and agony causing Lily to scream and cry against the cloth he then put a cloth around Seth's mouth and a mask over his head.

"Let's move out". Hunter said.

Rusev and Wade were in the back with Seth and Lily while Del Rio drove the van with Hunter in the passenger seat and Sheamus drove the back up car with the weapons once they were far enough away there was a huge BOOM! They kept on driving as smoke started to fill the sky.

FBI

Dean didn't sleep at all his eyes were still red and puffy from his crying last night all he did was sit as his desk as no leads came in for Hunter or his crew he just stared at a picture of him and Lily as more tears grew in his eyes he then wiped them away he went to the bathroom to clean his face up maybe today they'll finally get something just as he was drying his face Roman busted in the door with a panicked look.

"What's wrong Roman?" Dean asked.

"A 911 call just came in from one of Hunter's old places". Roman said.

Dean felt his heart drop as many things roamed his mind. "What happened?" He asked.

"A fire broke out". Roman said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Roman were in the car flying down the streets with lights and sirens as the other agents behind them, the whole time Dean tried to stay positive and hoped that they wouldn't find Lily or Seth's bodies. They finally arrive to the scene to see half the house fully engulfed in high flames and the sky was filled with black smoke, Dean flew out the car hoping to go in but got stopped by two fire fighters and Roman.

"Sir you can't go near there yet". The fire fighter said.

"You don't understand my daughter and our partner could be in there". Dean said.

There was a big BOOM! On the side of the house the fire broke out in bigger flames as Dean struggled more to get by.

"Lily! Seth!" Dean called out.

"Dean calm down alright let them put the fire out and they'll look to see if anybody is in there". Roman said.

Dean then started crying as they continued to put the flames out and after a good 20 minutes the flames were finally out by this time all the agents have arrived and were out of the cars, Dean had some what stopped crying and they waited for the fire fighters to finish the search. What seemed like forever they finally finished and the chief went over to Cena.

"Did you find anybody?" Cena asked.

"No bodies". The chief said.

Dean sighed in a huge relief but that still didn't calm his nerves.

"Do you know what caused the fire?" Cena asked.

"Somebody had poured gasoline through the house and lit it right up". The chief said.

"Is it safe for my people to search the premises?" Cena asked.

"Of course". The chief said.

Once the fire fighters left all the agents began the search around, Dean couldn't handle it so Roman stayed with his partner while the others continued to search. While Sheamus drove and Hunter sat in the passenger seat Wade and Rusev stayed in the back with Lily and Seth while Del Rio drove the back up vehicle. Lily kept crying and Seth kept trying to get out of the zip ties but the only thing that did was cause more pain and agony for his broken arm as he screamed through the cloth, Sheamus had stopped the van and when they heard the door open Lily whimpered and Seth tried to move to her but failed he and Lily were then grabbed and pulled out of the van the masks being taken off their heads as they were blinded by the light Hunter then took the cloth out of Seth's mouth as it hung around his neck and took the one from Lily's mouth as he took her away from Seth holding her by the arm.

"Please, please let me go". Lily cried.

"Hunter please i'm begging you, take the vest off Lily and let her go please she's innocent in this whole thing". Seth pleaded.

"You know Seth in groups or organizations you got the strong people then you got the weak people for example, just 7 years ago when little Lily was just 8 years olds. I had some of the strongest people Randy, Kane, Dave, and of course you but over time the strong ones end up as the weak ones so you have to get rid of the weak ones to keep the group strong". Hunter said.

Everyone was confused at that until Hunter pulled out a gun and shot Wade point blank instantly killing him and Lily screamed in fear as some of the blood ended up on her she then shut her eyes tightly as she began crying once again.

"Get rid of the body were still moving after this". Hunter said.

Del Rio then poured gasoline over Wade's dead body as Lily and Seth were being put back into the van Lily laid her head on Seth's shoulder as she began to cry the door was already shut when the body had been set on fire.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise". Seth whispered.

"I'm scared Uncle Seth, i want my dad". Lily cried.

"I know honey i know". Seth said.

He pressed a kiss to her head as he laid his cheek on her head as he tried to figure a way out of this before Hunter decides to kill them both.

The agents were still searching Dean was still trying to calm down but couldn't.

"Dean it's gonna be alright man, at least they weren't inside when the fire happened". Roman said.

"I want her back Roman, i want my little girl back. I need her back". Dean cried.

Roman sighed sadly no matter what he did or said it wouldn't bring his partner out of the mood he's in, Cena was waiting for an update from one of the agents when...

"I got something". Jericho called.

He came out holding something that looked like a box and Dean practically rushed over.

"What is it Jericho". Cena said.

Jericho had put his gloves on and pulled something from the box that looked like wires.

"These use to be wires so whatever Hunter was doing it involved this". Jericho said.

"I know what he used them for". Dean said speaking up.

"What are you talking about?" Cena asked.

"Hunter had sent the laptop and there was a dvd he...he had strapped a bomb to my daughter it looked like he had 4 blocks of C4 wired to the vest, he said that he'll release Seth and Lily but i have to trade my life for theirs in 48 hours or they'll die". Dean explained.

"Dean why did you not say anything sooner?" Cena asked.

Dean didn't answer instead he walked away because he knew if he got to hot he'd flip out big time just then his phone rang.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Hello Dean, remember me. Hunter replied.

While

It was soon reaching the middle of the afternoon and Hunter had Sheamus stop again he gotten out and opened the door Rusev had moved when he saw Hunter was going for Lily.

"Hunter no whatever your doing take me, don't hurt her". Seth pleaded.

"How about you sit there and shut up or i can shoot you next". Hunter said.

Just as he was about to launch himself at Hunter Rusev had knocked him back, Hunter had a hold of Lily by one of her arms he had it in a tight hold as he used his other hand to call Dean.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Hello Dean, remember me. Hunter replied.

-You son of a bitch you wait till i get my hands on you. Dean said.

-I wouldn't make threats Dean-o, actually there's a reason i called you somebody wanted to say hi. Hunter said.

Lily wanted to talk to her father but she was too choked up when she finally talked.

-D-daddy? Lily asked in a scared voice.

-Baby are you alright? Dean asked in a soft voice.

-I'm fine daddy, i wanna go home. Lily replied.

-Don't worry baby i will find you and bring you home. Dean said.

Before Lily could reply again Hunter had covered his hand over her mouth has she tried to call out to Dean.

-Alright Dean-o let's get down to business. Have you thought about the deal yet? Hunter asked.

Dean stayed silent because he was caught he wanted to do the deal so he can save Seth and Lily but he didn't want to do it because it could still get the three of them killed.

-Well i'm gonna shake things up for you Dean, you have exactly 24 hours now to make a decision or your little girl dies first then Seth. Hunter said.

Lily started struggling to get out of the hold as tears started to stream down her red cheeks.

-You son of a bitch you just wait. Dean growled.

-Well can't wait to hear from you till then, say bye to dear daddy Lily. Hunter said.

-Daddy help me! Lily cried.

-Lily! Dean called.

Hunter then hung up the phone and brought Lily back to the van and put her back in Seth glared over at the older man because his niece had been crying for a while and he tried lifting his arms so he could hold her close to him to try and calm her. They then began moving again Seth knew the whole time if they kept moving at this rate they'd be out of the city pretty damn soon.

Meanwhile

Dean heard the phone go out so he shoved it back into his pocket then he looked over to see Cena on his phone so he went over just as he was getting off the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I should be asking you that question". Cena said.

"Hunter called, he said that he's gonna shake things up so now i have 24 hours to answer him or he'll kill Lily first then Seth". Dean said.

"What are you gonna do?" Cena asked.

"I wanna do it to save them but i feel if i do it it'll be a set up and we'll all get killed". Dean said.

"Since were done here we have another scene to go to, police got a call about shots fired not very long ago they think it could have something to do with Hunter". Cena said.

Dean felt sick to his stomach the whole time and when he couldn't take it anymore he went and threw up in some near by bushes, Roman heard his partner getting sick so he rushed over as fast as he could just as Dean was wiping his mouth.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"No, Hunter called and said now i have 24 hours to respond or he'll kill Lily first then Seth". Dean said.

"Jesus". Roman said.

Dean then bit his lip to keep the sobs in that he was holding back. "She was scared Roman, my baby is out god knows where right now with a freaking bomb strapped to her scared to death".

"Look i know your scared for Lily, were also scared for her and Seth but listen to me we will find them and we will get them back". Roman said.

"I just want my little girl back". Dean said choking up.

Ziggler then approached the two partners and stopped when he saw Dean getting emotional. "Uh guys? Is now a good time?" He asked.

"What's up Ziggler?" Roman asked.

"Cena needs some of us at the other sight they have a body there". Ziggler said.

Dean felt his heart drop again because if he had just talked to his daughter not long ago, who's body could they have found?

"I'm going back to HQ you go". Dean said.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Positive". Dean said.

Dean then got in his car and drove back to HQ while Roman and some of the other agents went to the other scene when they got there Roman had seen one of his cousins who is a detective.

"Jimmy what's up man". Roman said.

Jimmy looked over to his cousin and bro hugged him. "Not much but we couldn't get much off the vic whoever killed this dude torched him after he was killed". He said.

They walked over to where the ME is looking over the body.

"ME Cameron this is Special Agent Roman Reigns from the FBI". Jimmy said.

"Nice to meet you". Cameron said.

"Same here, what was the cause of death?" Roman replied.

"He was shot point blank range so he died instantly then his body was set on fire". Cameron said.

"What the hell is this guy up to?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but we need to hurry before this ends very badly". Roman said.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman and the team had driven back to HQ to update everyone there and in Roman's mind it'll hopefully clam Dean's nerves somewhat but the questions still remained, where is Hunter taking Lily and Seth? Why had he shortened the time of the deal? These questions have roamed everyone's minds, the second they arrived they went straight up to the bull pen and the second the elevator dinged Dean's head snapped over and he ran to his partner.

"Who was it? What'd you find out?" Dean rambled.

"Dean calm down and slow down, it wasn't Seth or Lily who we found it was the body of Wade Barrett though the ME said he was shot point blank and he died insistently then the body was set on fire". Roman explained.

"What the hell is Hunter doing?" Dean asked.

"He could be getting rid of the weak people on the team". Roman said.

"The real question is where is he taking them, by this rate they're probably already out of the city". Dean said.

"I don't know but look i promise we will find Lily and Seth alive". Roman assured his partner.

Dean felt his eyes burning with tears as a lump formed in his throat. "We gotta find'em Rome, i know Seth can handle himself but Lily she's just a little girl i need to find her". He said choking on a sob.

Meanwhile

Sheamus kept driving for hours on end soon as they predicted they were out of the city, Lily was still glued to Seth side even though both their wrist with zip tied she kept her fingers clutched to his shirt. Her face was still covered in Wade's blood as she was still in shock about that, Seth had kept his terrified niece by his side because he knew Hunter better than anyone and he knew the second he let his guard down Hunter will try some shit. The van had stopped moving and Seth instantly kept his good arm around Lily who was still in shock when the door opened Seth glared at the older man.

"Get'em out and inside were stopping for the night". Hunter ordered the crew.

Seth had an idea but after the last escape attempt he wouldn't try it so he thought to keep him and Lily alive he'll listen to Hunter, he then felt Lily being ripped from his side by Del Rio.

"No let me go, please let me go! Uncle Seth please don't let them take me please". Lily cried.

"Hunter please just let her go, you have me just please let her go. She's not the one you want i am". Seth pleaded.

"Sounds tempting but no, you and your buddy Dean are gonna know what it's like to have something taken from you isn't that right Lily". Hunter said going to the young girl.

Hunter had gripped one of Lily's arms in a tight hold while making Seth growl under his breath then Hunter brought Lily in just as Rusev and Sheamus were bringing in Seth, once they got in Lily was sat directly next to Hunter and she was still crying. 'We'll get out of this Lily i promise we will' Seth thought to himself.

FBI

One of the agents had kept looking around trying not to attract a lot of attention has he was sending Hunter something from the computer and he erased everything and cleared the computer as he went back to work. Cena was up in his office and he didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was up; He could have another mole. He was looking through the glass in his office down at his agent ever since Seth and Big Show were moles before he couldn't help but think, could he have another one and not know? He then went to his phone to call down to Roman.

-Reigns. Roman answered.

-Reigns i need you and Ambrose up to my office. Cena said.

-Everything alright sir? Roman replied.

-I need to talk to you both. Cena said.

-Yes sir. Roman said.

Cena hung up and waited for his two agents to arrive. Roman had just gotten off the phone with his boss and went to go find Dean who was sitting in the stair case since he wanted to be alone, the younger man was still upset and frightened because he had less than 24 hours to respond to Hunter or he'll kill Lily and Seth but he knew if he did do it it could get all three of them killed. He still had silent tears rolling down his cheeks over the dried stain tears he was broken out of his thought when Roman opened the door to the stair case.

"Cena needs to see us". Roman said.

Dean felt his heart drop as the color on his face started to drain. "Tell me he hasn't found them...dead". Dean said with fear in his voice.

"He didn't say he said he needed to talk to us". Roman replied.

"Let's go see what he wants". Dean said.

The two partners went up to their boss's office and entered as he signed for them to come in.

"You wanted to see us sir". Roman said.

"Shut the door please". Cena said.

Dean shut it as the two partners sat down and looked at their boss.

"So what is it?" Dean asked.

"What i'm about to tell the both of you does not leave this room. Am i clear". Cena said sharply.

"Yes sir". They said.

"We might have another mole inside our unit". Cena said.

While

Hunter looked down at Lily who had stopped crying which turned into sniffing he then checked his burner phone from his other inside guy.

-Cena suspecting something. Can't talk now.

Hunter then put his phone down and locked it, Seth was being put in another room and when Hunter had heard a commotion from where Seth is being put in he had Rusev guard Lily while he went to see what the problem was. When he got there he saw Sheamus thrown into Del Rio just then Seth came out holding his broken arm that still had shooting pain going through it.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hunter's voice boomed through the hall.

All three men looked at the older man who had a scowl on his face as he glared at all three of the men.

"You gotten weak Hunter these guys couldn't put up much and what's bad is i have a broken arm and i still kicked their asses now i'm moving on to you". Seth said.

Hunter then pulled something from his jacket pocket making the younger man stop dead in his tracks.

"Try something and not only do we die but little Lily was well, now you wanna try something go ahead". Hunter challenged.

Seth then put his head down in shame because he didn't want nothing bad to happen to Lily and it be his fault so he surrendered.

"Put him in the room and this time try not to let him kick your asses". Hunter ordered the two men.

Seth let them drag him back into the room and they had strapped him down to a table and let shutting the door. Hunter looked at his watch he had called Dean about 6 hours before so now he has 18 hours left of his deal to make so he sat down in his chair as the crew were guarding the place, he looked down at Lily and swiftly grabbed her chin pulling her face close a bit.

"What do you say we give dear daddy a call Lily". Hunter said.

All she did was let out a whimper and a sob he then released her chin as he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Hello Dean-o. Hunter said.

FBI

The two partners looked at their boss with shocked expressions.

"Mole? The only ones we had were Seth and Show, who else could it be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but i have a feeling one of them is leaking information to Hunter and is helping him in a way". Cena said.

"Do you have an idea who it could be?" Roman asked.

"No it could be anyone, i wanted you two to be aware of this and if you suspect anyone you report it back to me. Am i clear". Cena said.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

They had left the office and Dean's phone started ringing with an unknown number.

"Jericho trace the call on Dean's phone now". Roman ordered the young tech.

"On it". Jericho said.

As soon as Jericho got it up he gave Roman the thumbs up and Dean answered it.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Hello Dean-o. Hunter said.

-Where's my daughter? Dean demanded.

-She's right here but onto more important matters, you have 18 hours left Dean to make a choice or i could end it now". Hunter said.

Dean then heard a gun clicking and Lily crying he felt anger and rage go through his body as his blood started to boil, his anger and rage melted as a muffled cry came on.

-Daddy, help me please i wanna go home. Lily cried.

Dean hated to hear his little girl cry for him like this.

-It'll be alright baby i will find you i promise. Dean said.

Before Lily could reply to her father again her cries and screams were muffled making Dean get pissed.

-You have 18 hours left Dean-o don't make me tell you what'll happen if you don't respond. Hunter said.

-Daddy! Lily cried out.

The call was then ended and the angry father just clenched his fist together as he was about to crush his phone and put a hole in the wall.

"Jericho anything?" Roman asked.

"He has a burner so i couldn't get a location". Jericho said.

"Could they have left the city?" Roman asked.

"That would be my guess". Jericho said.

Dean couldn't take anymore so he left going somewhere to be alone, Roman felt frustrated as well so he went to find something on where Hunter would go. After a while one of the agents had left and once he got inside his car he began driving and after a while he had arrived to the location Hunter's in. He walked to the door and knocked when Rusev opened the door and let him in. Lily brought her head up to see what was going on and her eyes had widened in absolute fear.

"No, your suppose to be helping my dad try and find us". Lily said.

"Shut her up". The guy said.

Del Rio then tied the cloth back around her mouth as she started to struggle, scream and cry it got to much for Hunter so he had Sheamus lock her in another room. Seth had heard his niece's muffled screams and cries so he tried to move on the table but couldn't since he was still strapped down and his broken arm wasn't doing him any favors.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Hunter, you son of a bitch!" Seth yelled.

The agent, Del Rio, and Hunter had heard Seth screams coming from the room but chose to ignore it for now.

"Back to business it's great to see you man, how's everything going back at the good old FBI". Hunter said.

"It's alright so far, Cena might be suspecting something is up so i'm on the DL for now. I was able to get a fake trace on the call you made though, dumb asses i can't believe they couldn't figure it out for 7 years". He said.

"As long as you keep it up they probably won't suspect anything unlike my former spy who just gave himself away and gave up this life for that brat". Hunter said.

"Who wouldn't want this life?" He asked.

Hunter then shrugged as he sat back down talking to his other inside informant then he tells Hunter, "I'm gonna pay Seth a visit".

"Ok". Hunter simply said.

He then left the group and went to the room Seth's in and the second the door opens Seth's eyes widened at who entered the room.

"No, it's impossible. It can't be. Not you". Seth muttered.

"Hi Seth". He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth was wide eyes at who entered the room, he couldn't believe it, he thought he and Big Show were the only moles they had.

"No it's impossible. Not you". Seth mumbled.

"Hello Seth". Jericho said.

"What the hell are you doing man? Unstrap me from here so i can go save Lily". Seth said.

"Oh she won't be here for much longer, you on the other hand might be here for a little while". Jericho smirked.

Seth growled at the older man. "Where's Lily? Where's he taking my niece?" He demanded.

"Funny 7 years ago you turned your back on your niece for Hunter". Jericho said.

"I didn't know she was actually my niece like i didn't know that Dean had slept with my sister. But i have a question for you Jericho, why. Why do this". Seth said.

"Why? First of all why not, i get money, power, control, all of it, something you had but threw it all away for what? A kid?" Jericho replied.

"Not just a kid but my niece". Seth snapped.

"Blah blah blah moving on. Let me ask you something Seth. Do you ever wonder how Hunter found out about you?" Jericho asked.

Seth nodded then Jericho replied. "It's because i told him about you".

FBI

Dean kept his head down and stayed quiet the whole time, he was also scanning the room to find out who the other mole is and so far everybody seemed normal...for now. Ever since the call with Hunter he has been thinking about long and very hard, he also knew the consequences, if he didn't do it Lily and Seth would die but if he did it Hunter would probably kill all three of them. It's been a couple of hours since he called so he now has 16 hours to respond to Hunter. He took the picture off his desk and stared at the picture of Lily.

"Don't worry sweetheart i'll find you i promise". Dean vowed.

Something then came to the young agent's mind as he got up and went to find his partner, he found him in the break room going over some files.

"Roman i need to talk to you". Dean said.

"Sure, what's up man". Roman replied setting the files down.

"I need you to listen to me closely". Dean said.

Roman was highly confused at his partner's behavior right now. "Ok".

"When i give myself up to Hunter please find Lily and Seth, if anything should ever happen to me please take care of my little girl. Please Roman". Dean said.

"Dean what in the hell is wrong with you?" Roman asked.

"I don't have a choice if i don't answer him in 16 hours he will kill Lily and Seth starting with my little girl first, but if i do give myself up he'll spare them". Dean said.

"Yeah and he might not spare them and he'll kill all three of you". Roman argued.

"Roman please if i don't make it out alive and Lily does i need someone to take care of her, to protect her". Dean started as his voice cracked. "If something happens to me in this i need to know that Lily will be safe and protected with someone i trust".

Roman sighed deeply he knew his partner was serious but he was already forming a plan in his head to make sure if this plane does go down all three of them will be safe and they make it out alive but for now.

"Alright". Roman said.

Meanwhile

Seth looked confused at the older man. "What do you mean you told him about me?" He asked.

"Story time then. I was working with Hunter before i even joined the FBI, i was able to hack into their network and was able to push my application through my job for Hunter was very simple, find recruits for him so once i was in i was scrolling through a long list of agents then came across two Randy and Dave. I then told them about Hunter they seemed to be very interested since being in the FBI didn't suit them anymore but it was like they needed motivation so one day while everyone was busy during Hunter's case back then i went to Cena's desk and got his gun but i was also careful to make sure his prints were still on the gun and i gave the gun to Hunter, he killed Randy's father and Dave's family". Jericho started.

"What does that have to do with me?" Seth asked.

"I'm getting there. As i was saying after Hunter killed Randy's father and Dave's family they were on board and setting Cena up that was a bonus but since there was no other actual proof he couldn't be tried. Then after a couple of years we get new recruits coming in from the academy, one is a former detective from Pensacola, another is single father to a little girl, and of course an ex con. The moment i saw your file i immediately brought it to Hunter he knew you be perfect for his crew, you probably remember those conversations Seth. Me telling everything about Hunter, his operation, all of it and being a con you couldn't resist so you joined turning your back not only on the FBI but your niece, the only family you have. The whole time we were playing those guys like fiddles. But you couldn't handle that much pressure on yourself that's exactly how and why you gave yourself away so early, me on the other hand nobody really suspects that the tech guy could do it they all think it's just another agent. I mean who else would set you up for murder?". Jericho said.

Before Seth could reply he let a low growl then they heard muffled screams and cries coming from the hallway, Seth knew that they were from Lily. Lily was being dragged through the hallway from the room she was in into the main room where Hunter was waiting.

"Ah good you brought her well Lily i think it's time we go on a little trip what do you say". Hunter said.

Lily then began crying and trying to get out of the hold until Hunter grabbed her chin and looked directly at her in the eye as tears still streams down her red cheeks.

"I'm only gonna say this one time kid you behave and you won't die, you keep squirming and causing trouble you along with your dear daddy and uncle will die. Do you understand me". Hunter said.

Lily nodded fearfully as she shut her eyes tightly she then felt herself being moved again to the outside it was dark out, she got in the van as Del Rio then placed a mask over her head as she let out a whimper and sob.

"Boss you coming or not?" Sheamus asked.

"Give me a minute i'll be back". Hunter said.

"Right". He replied.

Del Rio and Rusev were in the back with Lily who was still crying, Hunter went back in the building and went to the room Seth was in. The second the door was open Jericho spoke briefly.

"Well i'm done here, Hunter i'll contact you with more info when it comes it". Jericho said.

"Alright". Hunter said.

Seth then glared at the older man who walked over to him.

"Where's Lily? Where are you taking my niece?" Seth demanded.

"Oh no need to worry about that Seth just know she'll be well taken care of". Hunter said.

"Hunter please i am begging you don't do this to her please". Seth pleaded.

Hunter then chuckled evilly as he pulled something from the back of his waistband the next thing that was heard was a BANG!

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Seth yelled in pain.

He then looked down at his abdomen to see blood seeping out from the gunshot wound.

"Now you'll die a slow painful death my old friend". Hunter smirked.

"Hunter...please i'm begging you...take me...and spare Lily". Seth said between breaths.

The older man had walked out the room leaving Seth strapped to the table while blood kept seeping out of the wound, after a while Seth then started to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the blood loss. He tried to move his wrist around the cloth straps till they were finally loose he pulled them off and began to untie his ankles he quickly lost his balance and began applying pressure to the wound making him scream in pain and agony. He then remember he pocketed Sheamus's phone from earlier during the fight, he called one of the only people he can trust.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Roman it's Seth, i need back up. Seth said weakly.

FBI

Roman was going over some case files while Dean was talking to Cena about something.

"You wanted to see me sir". Dean said.

"Yes, you are taking a trip to prison". Cena said.

"Come again". Dean said.

"The only one who could tell you anything about Hunter is one of his old friends, Shawn Michaels. They ran the business for many years till Shawn got convicted of murder he is currently serving a life sentence upstate". Cena explained.

"Sir i don't have that much time before Hunter's deal runs out and he kills my daughter and Seth, i don't have time to go upstate and question this guy". Dean said.

"Dean this could be the only chance you may have at finding out where Hunter is going or what he is doing, i would take it". Cena said.

"Alright". Dean said.

He then left his boss's office to head out just as Jericho was coming off the elevator and noticed Dean getting on so he pulled out his burner phone and texted Hunter.

-Ambrose is leaving don't know why just yet. Jericho.

-Find out now. Hunter.

-On it. Jericho.

He then put the burner phone back on him and went to Cena's office and knocked.

"Come in". Cena said.

The agent then went in and stood waiting for Cena.

"Ah Jericho what can i do for you?" Cena asked.

"I came back and saw Dean leaving, where's he going?" Jericho asked.

"He's going to go question someone about Hunter that's all you need to know, any luck trying to track Hunter or any of them from the group". Cena replied.

"Not yet sir he must really be going under ground". Jericho said.

Roman was reading over a case file when his phone rang, he didn't bother to see the caller ID so he just answered.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Roman it's Seth, i need back up. Seth said weakly.

-Seth? Where are you? Where's Lily? Roman asked.

-I'm in one of Hunter's old houses, my left arm is broken and i have a gun shot wound to my abdomen. Hunter's gone man he took Lily with him. Seth said.

Roman left the break room as he went into squad getting everyone's attention.

"Jericho trace the call on my phone now". Roman said to the tech.

"On it". Jericho said.

Roman went back to the phone as he heard Seth scream.

-No! Roman listen to me carefully, Jericho he's a mole. He's been working with Hunter the whole time even before we showed up, he help set Cena up for murder. Seth said.

Roman looked over at the tech who was typing rapidly on his computer getting a trace.

-Seth are you sure? Roman asked quietly.

-Believe that. Seth confirmed.

-Don't worry Seth were coming just hold on. Roman said.

The next thing Roman heard was the phone dropping as it went out.

"Dammit!" Roman yelled.

"I got something". Jericho said.

'Yeah i bet you do' Roman thought to himself. "What do you got?" He asked.

Meanwhile

Dean was still driving to the prison upstate and the whole drive he kept thinking about the deal with Hunter it was now reaching just under 12 hours until the deal and he knew Hunter would be calling soon when his cell phone rang.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Hello Dean. Hunter said.

-Where's my daughter? Dean demanded.

-Right here next to me. Hunter said.

-Let me talk to her. Dean said.

-First we talk about the deal, have you made up your mind yet? Hunter asked.

When Dean didn't reply back he heard a muffled cry come on and it broke it heart.

-Daddy? Lily asked with a sniffle.

-Hey baby are you alright? Dean asked with a soft voice.

-Daddy i'm scared do something please, please daddy i wanna go home. Lily cried.

-Don't worry sweetheart it'll be alright ok, daddy'll find you i promise. Dean said.

Before Lily could reply again her cries and screams were muffled just as Hunter came back on.

-Dean you have just oh look at that 12 hours left what are you gonna do? Hunter asked.

Before the young father could reply the phone went out as he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sped down the street to the prison.

While

Hunter had just hung up the phone after calling Dean he looked down at Lily who was still crying so he swiftly pulled her chin up looking at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart it won't be much longer". Hunter said.

Lily then jerked back as she started to hold her head down.

"Lock her in the room". Hunter said.

Del Rio and Sheamus then locked her in one of the back rooms as she sat on the floor crying into her arms. 'Daddy where are you?' She thought to herself.

Dean finally arrived to the prison where Shawn Michaels is being held so he parks and goes to the warden, Lita but was stopped by a guard.

"Can i help you sir". A guard asked.

"I'm Special Agent Dean Ambrose, FBI, i'm here to see the warden". Dean said.

"Got any ID?" He asked.

He pulls out his badge and shows it.

"Follow me". He said.

They then go inside going to the warden's office, the guard knocks then hears, 'Come in'.

"Ma'am there is an FBI agent here to see you". He said.

She looks up from her work to see the guard with Dean.

"Thank you Christian i can take it from here". Lita said.

"Yes ma'am". Christian said.

One he had left Dean took a seat as Lita sat down behind her desk.

"So what can i do for you agent". Lita said.

"I need to see one of the inmates it's critically important". Dean said.

"Who and why if i may ask". Lita replied.

"I need to see Shawn Michaels, his buddy Hunter kidnapped my daughter and partner and is threatening to kill both of them in 12 hours if i don't respond to his deal". Dean explained.

"Usually i don't allow inmates to be brought out of their cells after lockdown but i'll make the exception for you". Lita said.

"Thank you". Dean said.

Lita made the call down to Michaels holding area and requested he be brought up with extra security.

"He'll be up in the meantime i can show you to our interrogation room". Lita said.

The two got up and walked to the interrogation.

"So how old is your daughter?" Lita asked.

"15". Dean said.

"What's her name?" Lita asked.

"Lily". Dean said.

"Pretty name". Lita said.

She knew that Dean felt uncomfortable. "Sorry i didn't mean to pry i was curious i guess". She said.

"It's fine". Dean said.

"Were here". Lita said approaching the door.

"Thanks again". Dean said.

"No problem and i hope you find your daughter". Lita said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

He waited as they brought the prisoner to the room.

FBI

Roman was pissed but the whole time he managed to keep his cool.

"What do you got Jericho?" Roman asked.

"I found Seth's location he's here but that's heading out of town". Jericho said.

"Everyone to the armory and get prepared". Roman said.

They agents then left and once they were gone, Roman took the chance to go through Jericho's stuff and found the burner phone and he missed a text from Hunter.

-Did you find out? Check back soon. Hunter.

When Roman read that it got him thinking, find out what? And why would Hunter want to know? He put it back and went to inform Cena.

"Sir we have Seth's location were heading there now". Roman said.

"Wait he contacted you?" Cena asked.

"Yes he also informed me about who the mole is". Roman said.

"And who is it?" Cena asked.

"It's Jericho". Roman answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Cena looked over at his agent in shock and disbelief so Roman shut the door behind and that's when he yelled. "What the hell do you mean the mole is Jericho?" He demanded.

"Seth called me not long ago he's in trouble, he told me that Jericho is the mole he's been working for Hunter for years before we even came". Roman explained.

"Are you sure? Is he sure?" Cena asked.

"He's telling the truth sir when i told Jericho to do a trace i heard Seth yell and he said that Jericho's the mole". Roman explained.

"Go get Seth and you nail Jericho's ass to the wall". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

The younger agent headed to the armory where the agents were still getting ready he kept glancing over at Jericho wanting to bust him right in the room but he figures he can wait a few minutes once everyone had their vest on and was ready to go they moved out.

"Let's move". Roman told the team.

They headed to the van and the whole time no one but Roman suspected anything.

Prison

Dean was waiting in the interrogation room he was a very impatient man especially since he has almost 11 hours left to respond to Hunter and right now he's so pissed he can't even think right just then the door buzzed with a couple guards escorting Shawn Michaels to the table.

"He's all yours for as long as you need him agent". The guard said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

Once the guards were gone Dean had sent a vicious death glare to the inmate.

"So what can i help you with agent". Shawn said.

"I want information and your gonna give it to me one way or another". Dean said.

"And why would i give you information?" Shawn asked.

"You know what i read about prison, it can be a real dangerous places for snitches ya know i mean if word got out that your a informant for the FBI who knows what they'll do to you in here". Dean said.

"Alright alright, what do you wanna know". Shawn said.

"Where would your buddy Hunter be hiding? He's on the run with a few guys and he kidnapped my daughter for a second time and i don't have long till answer him with a decision, so where would he go". Dean asked.

"I haven't seen Hunter since i got locked up". Shawn said.

Dean then went into his pocket and pulled a picture of Lily out slamming it on the table.

"Look at it, that's my daughter she's only 15 if something happens to her you can bet your ass i will make your life hell in here just like i'll make Hunter's life a living hell. Now where would he go". Dean said.

"Knowing Hunter he'll either leave town with your daughter and go to one of our old friends or". Shawn started.

"Or what". Dean said.

"He'll take her on his boat and possibly kill her out there". Shawn said.

Dean tried to keep his anger at bay. "What do you mean by that?"

"Whenever he wanted to get rid of someone or something for that matter he'll go out to his boat to take care of business if you catch my drift". Shawn said.

"Who's your friends?" Dean asked.

"Billy Gunn if he still alive, Jesse James or Road Dogg, and X Pac, i don't know if there still alive or not if they are i don't know where they are". Shawn said.

"Where can i find them?" Dean asked.

"I don't know i lost contact when i ended up in here". Shawn said.

"You better not be lying to me because if you are word might get around that your helping the feds". Dean said.

"That's all i know i swear". Shawn said.

"I'll check the info i'll be in touch". Dean said.

Dean then left the prison as his phone vibrated with a text message.

-We found Seth and know who the mole is. Roman said.

Dean then jumped in his car and sped out of the prison heading back to the office, while Roman had texted Dean then slid the phone back in his pocket just as they arrived to the location getting out.

"Alright were going to split up we already have one agent down inside, if there are more down i want to know about it. Understood". Roman told the team.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Move". Roman said.

Once they were in Jericho immediately split from the team to finish planting the bomb Hunter had started but couldn't finish just as he was finishing up Roman had went up behind him holding his gun to his head.

"Get up slowly and back away from the bomb". Roman said.

"Clever Reigns real clever, did Seth sell me out?" Jericho replied.

"Get your hands in the air where i can see them right now". Roman demanded.

"You kill me then so does Lily". Jericho smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"That bomb that Hunter strapped on her who do you think built that? I did. And since i'm the one who built it i'm the only one who can disarm it. You dumb agents never thought for a second that it was the tech guy who could be the mole you all think it's just another agent but nobody ever suspected the tech guy on the team. But just like i told Seth i was here long before you all arrived". Jericho explained.

"Jericho one more time put your hands where i can see them". Roman said.

Jericho then surrendered to Roman has he put the handcuffs on tightly not even making him wince or anything, Seth was still laying on the floor with the blood still coming out of his abdomen he heard the door bust he knew it was them so he waited patiently when...

"Seth! I found him!" Ziggler yelled.

"D-Dolph?" Seth asked.

"It's alright Seth your gonna be ok now". Dolph said putting pressure on the wound.

Seth screamed in pain and agony just as the other agents piled in except Roman and Jericho.

"We need a medic". Bryan said into his ear piece.

"Lily, Hunter took her. She's scared. Jericho he's a mole". Seth said weakly.

That stunned all of the agents, just then the paramedics arrived and slowly lifted Seth onto the gurney and wheeled him out on the ambulance just as the agents looked over to see Roman holding Jericho by his arms.

"Where's Seth?" Roman asked.

"Paramedics took him". Kingston said.

"Let's get back". Roman said.

They nodded as they got back in the van, Roman had Jericho next to him the whole ride, Dean had arrived to the office before the others did so he got to the squad to find it empty so he went to Cena.

"Who's the mole?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Cena started but was cut off.

"Who's the mole?" Dean asked again.

"It's Jericho, apparently he's been working with Hunter for years before you even started here". Cena said.

"So he'll know where Hunter's taking Lily". Dean said.

"More importantly what did you find out?" Cena asked.

"Michaels said that he'll either leave town with Lily or". He started but his voice started to crack.

"Or what?" Cena asked.

"He'll take her on his boat and kill her". Dean finished.

Meanwhile

Lily was back in the van again with the mask over her face, she didn't know how long they had been driving but after a while they stopped she whimpered when the door opened and Hunter took the mask off her head. A new round of tears started to pool in her eyes as they began to slide down her dirty cheek that still had Wade's dried blood on her.

"Time to go sweetheart". Hunter smirked.

She then began trying to squirm and wiggle out of Hunter's strong grip on her shoulder when Hunter had enough he stopped and looked at her dead in the eye just as she looked at him with wide eyes with fear in them.

"What i tell you before kid? You keep squirming and causing trouble you along with your daddy and uncle are gonna die, do you want that to happen?" Hunter asked.

She shook her head no as the new tears started rolling down her cheeks when Hunter had wiped them away she let out a whimper and sob.

"What do you say we call dear daddy Lily?" Hunter asked.

Hunter pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number as he slowly took the tape off Lily's mouth and he held the phone against her ear as it started to ring, after a couple more rings Dean answered.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily asked with a sob.

-Baby are you ok? Dean asked.

Before she could reply Hunter had put his hand over her mouth muffling her screams and cries.

-She's just fine Dean-o if she stays that way well that'll be up to you of course you have just end 11 hours to make a decision. Hunter said.

-Hunter i will do whatever you want alright, whatever you want ok just please don't hurt Lily please. Dean pleaded.

-We'll be in touch Dean. Hunter said.

-Daddy help me! Lily cried.

Hunter then hung up just as he swiftly took her chin and looked at her in the eye again. "Shut up". He said.

He then put the tape back across her mouth as she continued to cry the crew are following Hunter as he's walking to a warehouse.

"Uh Hunter mind telling us where we are fella". Sheamus said.

"I'm here to see a few old friends of mine". Hunter said.

FBI

The other agents had finally arrived back and they got out, the whole time Roman had a death grip on Jericho's arm they then went inside and went up to the office. Dean was at his desk bouncing his knee rapidly once he heard the ding from the elevator he saw the team getting off but the only thing he saw was red in his eyes as his body was filled with anger and rage, he felt his blood boiling he couldn't take it so he ran over and tackled Jericho down to the floor and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Dean calm down man just calm down". Roman said.

"You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!" Dean yelled.

Jericho then smirked evilly as Bryan and Ziggler walked him to interrogation while Roman stayed with his partner.

"Dean you need to calm down right now man alright,, Jericho told me that if anything happens to him Lily dies". Roman said.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Dean asked.

"The bomb that is strapped to Lily he built so only he can disarm it". Roman said.

"I'm gonna go interrogate that bastard". Dean growled.

"No your not i am what i want you to do is go to the hospital and check on Seth". Roman said.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"I don't know all i saw was he had a gun shot wound". Roman said.

Dean knew he was losing it because time was running out for him. "I'm running out of time Rome, what am i gonna do? What the hell am i gonna do?"

"You'll do whatever it takes to save Lily i know you will". Roman said.

"I want my little girl back Rome, i need her back. If she's gone then i'll have nothing left to live for anymore". Dean cried.

The young agent had tried to calm down long enough to go check on his other partner at the hospital while Roman goes to interrogate Jericho.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean went to the hospital to check on their partner but he couldn't shake this feeling he has in the pit of his stomach he felt like he was going to throw up, he continued to the drive to the hospital and when he got there he went inside and got information on Seth, he went up to his room and saw that the younger man was asleep in the hospital bed, his left arm was bandaged and held in place by a sling, he was able to see that his midsection was bandaged as well. Seth was starting to come to his vision was blurry for a few seconds till it cleared then he felt pain everywhere as if he got hit by a truck, his arm was where the most pain was coming from and he felt more pain from his midsection it tried to remember what happened when it just hit him.

"Lily!" Seth called out.

Dean then rushed to his partner trying to calm him. "Seth! It's alright man it's ok. You're in the hospital your fine".

"Lily, H-Hunter he took her somewhere. Jericho he's the mole". Seth rambled.

"Hey Seth calm down we know, Hunter moved he's somewhere outside town. And we got Jericho, Roman's interrogating that son of a bitch right now". Dean said.

Seth flung his head back trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes and the sobs from leaving his mouth. "I'm sorry Dean, i'm so sorry. I tried to protect Lily i did but i couldn't". Seth sobbed.

"Hey i know this wasn't your fault alright and don't worry i'll find Hunter because i will be the one to finally end him". Dean said.

Interrogation

Jericho sat in the chair with his hands cuffed tightly together while waiting on Roman when the man had finally stepped into the room.

"Well it's about time but you all don't have that much time before the girl dies". Jericho said.

"Where is Hunter?" Roman asked.

"I don't know". Jericho said.

"Enough bullshitting Jericho i know you know". Roman said.

"I may know, i may not know, besides i played you all for years not just you and the team but Cena as well. The piece of shit wouldn't have guessed that i was a mole you agents thinks its one of them but you never could guess it was the tech, i mean how else would Hunter have found out all that he knows? Who do you think gave him Seth's guns with his prints? Hell who do you think made him the bomb he put on the girl. It was all me". Jericho said.

"Why Jericho just why". Roman said.

"First of all why not, i have money, power, control, all of it. See you all think that you serve the badge but it should really be the badge serving you. With the badge you have complete power and control over anyone or anything for that matter but instead of using that power you ignore it. Me i chose to use it. See i was a lonely kid growing up i was a computer geek but when i met Hunter he promised me everything beyond my wildest dreams, he said he'd give me whatever i wanted if i joined him and i did then i saw the opportunity one day to join the FBI and i was able to hack in the system to push my application forward and i was in like that". He said snapping his fingers. "Then he wanted me to find recruits for him which i did".

"You mean Randy and Batista". Roman said.

"Right, they were interested but they needed a little motivation to join so one day while Cena was out i snuck into his drawer and got his gun i brought it to Hunter he killed Randy's father and Dave's family they said yes the next day. Now skip a few years he needs more recruits for him and i saw three straight from the academy that'd be perfect, one is a former detective from Pensacola, one a single father to a little girl, and an ex con who turned his life around. I told Hunter about Seth, i told Seth about Hunter and his whole operation he was tempted being an ex con and he said yes without hesitation. I knew you or daddy Dean would say yes so who else better to ask than a con". Jericho said.

"Where is Hunter taking Lily?" Roman asked.

"Again i don't know". Jericho said. He then looked at his watch and smirked. "You all are wasting time you have look at that only less than 10 hours left".

"We will find them Jericho and mark my words where you're going let's just say you'll never see the light of day again". Roman said.

"If you say so". Jericho said.

Roman had left the room slamming the door behind him while in the room Jericho had a small silver key hidden in his sleeve so he got it and took the cuffs of leaving the room he knew where all the cameras in the building were so he hatched a plan in his head. He went to the server room where there are no cameras and had shut the whole building down of the power.

"What the hell?" Roman asked.

He then realized something. "Ziggler, Bryan, Kingston, Bella, Mendez, split up and look for Jericho he must have escaped".

"On it". They said.

They then split up to look for the tech, while Hunter has arrived to a house that looked ran down.

"Um Hunter you mind telling us where we are fella". Sheamus said.

"Were here to see a few old friends of mine".

Hunter had a hold of Lily who stopped fighting against him they went up and the door was swung open by an older man with long black hair, he was wearing a black and green outfit.

"Hunter is that you man?" The guy asked.

"It's me Pac". Hunter said.

"Come on in, who's your friends". X Pac said.

"These are the new guys who work for me". Hunter said.

"And who's she?" Another guy asked.

Hunter looked over to see an older guy in his early fifties with blonde hair combed back wearing a black dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes.

"Oh this is Lily, i kidnapped her twice to get back at her son of a bitch father and low life uncle". Hunter said.

"Well i have a meeting here soon so she can't be here". Billy said.

"You got a place i can put her?" Hunter asked.

"Follow me". Another guy said.

Hunter looked over to see another blonde older man wearing a regular t shirt and jeans.

"What's up Road Dogg". Hunter said.

"Like i said follow me". Road Dogg said.

Hunter then dragged Lily as he followed his friend down some steps and he unlocked a door opening it, it was a basement and it was quite large but decent. In the middle was a twin size bed, no window, a huge closet, etc.

"This is perfect". Hunter said.

"I'll just leave you to handle your business". Road Dogg said.

Once the older man had left Hunter had walked with Lily who was still crying in the room and sat her down firmly on the bed.

"Enjoy your stay kid i'll be back to check on you later". Hunter said.

Lily then started to cry once again she tried and tried to get the zip ties off but they were on too tight and they her wrist were tied behind her back so she had no chance of getting free at the moment in time so all she could do is lay on the bed and cry.

'Where are you daddy?' Lily thought to herself.

While

Dean had just left the hospital after visiting his injured partner he went back to HQ to find out if Roman had found out anything, when he got there he noticed that the power was out and this wasn't a coincidence at all, he pulled his gun from his holster and held it in front of him he began searching the hallways for anything but they were empty. He knew to check the staircase and when he did he started to go up them and he found Jericho running down out of breath.

"Well well if it isn't daddy Dean how's it going". Jericho said.

"Jericho you take one more step i swear to god i will end you". Dean said in a cold tone.

"You won't shoot me Dean because if you kill me then Lily dies as well because that little bomb that Hunter put on her i built so only i know how to disarm it, so if you shoot me you might as well kill your daughter yourself". Jericho said.

"You son of a bitch". Dean growled.

"Now what you're going to do is let me go right now or i can call Hunter and we just end everything now". Jericho smirked.

"The day i let your ass go is the day i die". Dean said.

"That can oh so easily be arranged for you Ambrose". Jericho said.

The tech began walking down the steps just as Dean clocked his gun aiming it at him.

"Oh put that down Ambrose we both know you're not gonna shoot me". Jericho said.

"And how the hell do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because you would have shot me by now". Jericho said.

"Tell me where Hunter took my daughter". Dean demanded.

"I don't know even if i did i wouldn't tell you". Jericho said.

"Tell me where they are". Dean said.

"No". Jericho said.

Dean was actually afraid to pull the trigger because if anything happens to the tech his daughter is good as gone.

"Well this was fun but i have places to be and stuff to do so till then". Jericho said.

The tech had taken his gun out and pistol whipped Dean knocking him cold as he landed on the floor, Jericho then took Dean's gun putting it into his waistband and leaving the building. When the power had finally came back on in the building all the agents noticed that Jericho was long gone and while searching the staircase Bryan saw Dean laid out on the floor still knocked out.

"Ambrose!" Bryan called out.

He then moved towards his co worker and said something into his ear piece. -Ambrose is down i repeat agent down. Bryan said.

After a couple of minutes the staircase swarmed with all the agents on the team and Roman was running down the steps getting on his knees in front of his partner.

"Dean hey Dean wake up man come on man wake up". Roman said shaking him.

He then tried giving him a couple of soft slaps to the face when he finally started to come to.

"Welcome back to the land of the living bro". Roman said.

Dean then remembered..."Jericho he got away". He said.

"Don't worry about it Dean we'll find him". Roman said.

They all then went back up to the squad and when they got there, someone was sitting in one of the chairs and from the back Dean and Roman knew who it was.

"Seth?" Roman asked.

The young agent had turned around to see his two partners and other co workers.

"Hey guys". Seth said weakly.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Roman had rushed to their partner who could barely stand.

"Seth what the hell are you doing here?" Roman asked.

"You didn't expect me to stand by and leave my niece out god knows where with that psycho? I don't think so". Seth said weakly.

"Seth you need to be in the hospital resting and healing". Dean said.

"This happened because of me alright, this is my fault so it's only best if i finish it". Seth said.

"Look your hurt and too injured to do anything so just sit this out and let us handle this". Roman said.

"My niece, my problem i'll do it". Seth said.

They knew that the younger man wouldn't change his mind for anything so they let him sit in on the case and nothing more.

Meanwhile

It's been hours since Hunter had brought Lily and the others to the house where his original crew was, Lily was still locked in the basement and hadn't heard nothing from Hunter or any of the others. X Pac, Billy Gunn, and Road Dogg were doing a deal outside in the back while Hunter and the others are inside.

"Alright Rusev and Sheamus your with me, Del Rio you watch the girl". Hunter said.

"Look here perro i don't babysit, i didn't sign up for that". Del Rio said.

"Well today your doing". Hunter said.

"And what if i say no? Look i signed up for getting revenge not baby sitting". Del Rio said.

"Is that so?" Hunter asked.

"That's so". Del Rio said.

Hunter then without hesitation reached for the gun from his waistband and shot the younger man point blank in the chest killing him instantly, when Lily had heard the gun shot she flinched and whimpered crying once again.

"Now anyone else gonna say something?" Hunter asked.

The Irish and Bulgarian men shook their heads at their boss. "Good now get rid of the body and i want you to plant this somewhere and when i say so set it off". Hunter said.

"Alright". They said.

The two men knew not to argue or challenge Hunter when he has gotten like that, so when they had left Hunter went to the basement to check up on Lily and when he had opened the door he had heard crying so he walked down. When Lily heard footsteps on the stairs she whimpered and hid her face in the near by pillow when the older man had seen the young teen still crying he went over to her kneeling to her level swiftly grabbing her chin and pulling the tape off.

"Please, please let me go". Lily cried.

"What do you say we call your dear old Uncle Seth". Hunter said.

He then pulled his phone out dialing Seth's number and looked at Lily the whole time the phone was ringing till...

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Hi Seth, miss me. Hunter replied.

FBI

The team was researching and looking up everything they had on the case and the people involved while Dean was trying to keep Seth from doing something stupid.

"I got something". Bryan said.

"What is it Bryan". Roman said.

"Hunter is somewhere outside of town right". Bryan said.

"I believe so, why". Roman said.

"He probably went back to his old crew before he had Randy and Batista". Bryan said.

"Ok so who were they". Roman replied.

"First guy Shawn Michaels but he's in prison serving a life sentence, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X Pac, and Chyna, they called themselves D Generation X". Bryan said.

"What do you have on them?" Roman asked.

"Road Dogg, has a record a mile long from assault to extortion, Billy Gunn is a trafficker and his goes from assault to muder. X Pac, drug dealer did a nickle upstate and got out a month ago his record goes from assault with a deadly weapon to murder in the first degree. And Chyna did time for a couple assault and batteries, she beat a man to death for assaulting her at a local bar". Bryan said.

Before Roman could reply Seth's phone started ringing getting everyone's attention and he didn't bother to look at the caller ID so he just answered.

-Hello. Seth said.

-Hi Seth, miss me. Hunter said.

Seth's eyes lit up in fury and rage as he slowly got up. -You son of a bitch wait till i get my hands on you. He growled.

-Now Seth is that any way to talk to someone who has your precious niece? Hunter asked.

-Where is she? Seth demanded.

-Right here next to me. Hunter said.

-Let me talk to her. Seth said.

Dean walked over just as Seth looked over to him, everyone was quiet in the squad just as Seth put his phone on speaker, after a minute a muffled cry came on.

-U-Uncle Seth? Lily asked.

-It's me sweetheart are you ok? Seth asked in a soft voice.

-I want my dad, i wanna go home. Lily said with a sob.

This is when Dean spoke up. -Don't worry baby i'll bring you home i promise.

Before Lily could speak again her voice was muffled as Hunter came back on.

-Well wasn't that sweet. Hunter mocked.

-Hunter listen i will do whatever you want alright, just please don't hurt Lily she's an innocent child. It's me you want. Seth said.

-Let me ask you something Seth, how much do you love your niece? Hunter asked.

-What do you want? Seth asked.

-I want you to wire me $100 million dollars and you have just 9 hours before the deadline, i don't get my money Lily will die. Hunter said.

Just then Dean snatched the phone out of Seth's hand and took it off speaker. -Look here you sorry son of a bitch you just wait till i get my hands on you because i will be the one to end your pathetic worthless existence. Dean spat with venom in his voice.

There was a brief pause before there was a scream. -Lily? Lily! Dean called.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, we've been through this before do i have to remind you again? Hunter replied.

-Daddy, help me please i wanna go home. Daddy please. Lily cried.

Dean shut his eyes trying not to break down the phone then went out and before Dean smashed it he handed it back to Seth and stormed off to be alone, he sat alone where the bunks are lost in his thoughts.

*Flashback*

2 Years ago

The past few days have been absolute hell for Dean, he doesn't know where his little girl is or if she's ok and it's deeply killing him inside, he was alone at his house drinking a 6 pack of beer hoping it'll numb his pain or take it away but it's not just then there is a knock on the door and he felt his heart drop and already his eyes stinging with a lump forming in his throat as he went to open his door to see his partner.

"Rome please don't tell me that she's gone". Dean said.

"No were still looking i came to check up on you". Roman said.

"To see what? Trying not to lose it while my baby's out there scared because of me". Dean slurred.

"Dean you still gotta have faith that we'll find her. Alive". Roman said.

"I'm gonna lose her aren't i? I'm gonna lose my little girl". Dean cried.

"You don't know that". Roman said.

"And you don't know if we'll find her". Dean said.

"I know we'll find her just have faith". Roman said.

The younger man scoffed. "And what exactly has faith given me?" He asked.

"It gave you a daughter that you love to death and will do anything for her, i know you won't give up on finding her but you still gotta have that faith Dean you have to. So when you sober up come back to the office and we'll find her". Roman said.

"I can't lose her man, i just can't she's the only reason i have to wake up every day, she's the light when i'm in my dark place, she's my reason to live. If i lose her then there's no point in living anymore". Dean said.

"Don't say that man". Roman said sharply.

"It's the truth Rome, if she's gone then i might as well be next". Dean said.

"Your not killing yourself Dean". Roman said.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it? It's my life". Dean said.

What Roman was about to do he was gonna regret but it'll be worth it, he cold cocked Dean then hand cuffed his hands behind his back laying him on the couch and sat in the chair till Dean woke up. During the night Roman had passed out while Dean was still out till he started to stir a little getting Roman's attention he cut on the light and saw the younger man waking up trying to move his arms but can't.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

"Sorry i had to do that to ya". Roman said.

"What the hell Roman, un cuff me". Dean said.

"No because i'm not about to let you throw your entire life away". Roman said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Roman knew when his partner got drunk he couldn't remember anything. "Dean while you were drunk you said if Lily was gone you'd have no reason to live".

"I would say that drunk or not because to me it's true". Dean said.

"Dean in a way i know how you feel just in a different way". Roman said.

"You don't know how the hell i feel right now, nobody does till you do know back the hell off me and take these god damn cuffs off me". Dean snapped.

"Actually Dean i do know". Roman started but took a breath. "When Ashley divorced me she was awarded sole custody of our son and because of one case she refused to let me see him hell she put a restraining order against me just to keep me away from my son. I went through depression for months hell i ended up drinking to try and numb the pain but it didn't work all it did was make me feel less of a man, i thought i had given up on life itself because i could never see him again. Then one night i went to a bar had a few too many then i did the most stupidest thing ever, i drove drunk and crashed my car into a tree i'm lucky as hell to be alive right now and i knew from that moment i had my wake up call so i moved from Pensacola up here for a new life and i did. I'm an agent for the FBI, i got friends up here, i have you, Lily, and the team has a family. I was ready to give up my life because i couldn't see my son but i knew from the moment i wrecked my car that was a wake up call for me, i made that mistake once with myself i'm sure as hell not letting you do it". He explained.

Dean started at his partner in absolute shock. "I'm sorry that happened to you". He said.

"I'm sorry too but don't give your life up for anything and listen to me we will find Lily i promise". Roman said.

Dean sniffed his tears back and replied. "Thank you Rome". He said.

"Anytime brother". Roman said patting his knee.

He then took the cuffs off his partner as he rubbed his sore wrist.

*Back to reality*

Dean felt something wet going down his face so he wiped the tears away and let what Roman said in the past come to his mind.

While

Hunter had hung up the phone and put the tape back on Lily's mouth. "Well Lily let's see exactly how much your dear daddy and uncle love you". He said.

She let out a sob and buried her face into the pillow as he went back upstairs to see his old crew.

"Hey guys". Hunter said.

"Hey, um what's with the blood on the carpet?" Billy replied.

"One of the guys got out of hand". Hunter said.

"How's the girl?" X Pac asked.

"She'll live for the time being till then i have my guys planting something". Hunter said.

"Which is?" Road Dogg asked.

"You'll see". Hunter smirked.

He then got a text message on his phone.

-Placed and in position. Sheamus.

He looked up and smirked as he went into his jacket pulling out a detonator and pushing the button.

FBI

Cena had received a call about an explosion downtown so he left his office to inform in team.

"Listen up there was a bomb explosion downtown i want everyone to move it now". Cena said.

Dean and Seth felt their hearts drop and the color paling from their face as the team went and suited up.

"You don't think he...he killed her do you?" Seth asked.

"No this was a distraction or something to catch out attention and he has". Dean said.


	12. Chapter 12

The team had arrived to a building that was still on fire just as fire fighters were putting the flames out, Roman had looked around and found the chief.

"Can i help you?" The chief asked.

"Special Agent Roman Reigns, FBI, were investigating this". Roman said.

"Once my boys are finished you can start your investigation". He said.

"Did you find any bodies?" Roman asked.

"Two, they were inside when it happened. They were burnt to a crisp". He said.

"Can my team have a look?" Roman asked.

"Knock yourselves out". He said.

The team moved to where the two bodies are and they knew that the bodies were Sheamus and Rusev.

"Hunter killed his own crew". Ziggler said.

"So if Sheamus and Rusev are here where's Del Rio?" Kingston asked.

"We put an ABP out and see if he turns up". Roman said.

"But will we find him alive? If Hunter got rid of these guys what wouldn't stop him from getting rid of Del Rio?" Bryan asked.

"Let's take one step at a time alright". Roman said.

Once the fire was out the team waited for the clear to check out the building.

FBI

Dean and Seth sat impatiently waiting for any kind of lead to come up, Dean noticed that his partner was still in a lot of pain from his injuries.

"Can i ask you something Seth?" Dean asked.

"What?" Seth asked wincing in pain.

"Why didn't you just stay at the hospital i mean you're still hurt, you need to rest and heal". Dean said.

"I rest and heal when i know that Lily is alive and safe till then i don't care if i'm hurt or not nothing's gonna stop me from finding her". Seth said.

Cena then emerged from his office going down the steps. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"Shawn Michaels was found dead not that long ago, he was beaten to death". Cena said.

"Hunter's tying up loose ends apparently". Dean said.

"D-does that mean he'll kill Lily?" Seth asked fearfully.

"I doubted it besides you heard him, he give her back if we wire him $100 mill". Dean said.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Seth asked.

"I asked myself that before all the time". Dean said.

"This is my fault, this whole damn thing is my fault if i hadn't gotten with Hunter in the first place none of this would be happening". Seth said.

"You don't know that Seth". Dean said.

"You don't know that, he could possibly know where my kids are and take them from me". Seth said.

"Do you know where they are?" Cena asked.

"I haven't seen them since they were 4". Seth said.

"Alright look i'll run there names through the database to see what comes up". Dean said.

"I wouldn't know what to do if he took Lily and my kids". Seth said.

"Hey don't think about". Dean said.

"Oh please you're thinking that right now". Seth said.

"I'm trying to keep my mind off of that right now". Dean argued back.

"Keep telling yourself that then". Seth said.

"Look i don't know what the hell your problem is all of a sudden but you need to back off, yes i understand the fact that Lily is your niece but just remember that she is my daughter so don't think that this doesn't affect me just as much as it's affecting you. You don't know the hell i suffer not knowing if she's out there dead or alive i may not show my feelings but i sure as hell have them". Dean snapped.

"Well since i'm the one who caused this i'll be the one to finish it". Seth said.

"What are you doing Seth?" Dean asked.

"I'm turning myself over to Hunter. Tonight". Seth said.

Meanwhile

After Hunter had detonated his bomb he packed up Lily and left with his old crew, during the ride Hunter's phone began to ring with Seth's number, he smirked as he looked over at Lily who was still silently crying.

-Hello Seth. Hunter said.

That made the young teen looked up as the older man continued talking.

-Where's Lily? Seth asked.

-Right here next to me. Hunter said.

-Let me talk to her. Seth said.

-Now Seth i know that you didn't call just to talk to little Lily. Hunter said.

-You're right but i wanna talk to her before i talk to you. Seth said.

Hunter then took the tape of Lily's mouth as he set the phone to her ear.

-U-Uncle Seth? Lily asked with her voice cracked.

-Hey sweetheart are you ok? He asked softly.

-I'm fine, i just wanna go home. I want my dad. She replied.

-Don't worry i'll bring you home sweetie i promise. Seth said.

Before she could speak again Hunter had put the tape back on her mouth as her screams and cries were muffled.

-Well you talked to her need i remind you that you only have less than 8 hours before time runs out for you boys. Hunter said.

-That's what i wanna talk about, i'll hand myself over along with the money for Lily's return. We both know that it's me you want i started this so if you want me you can have me just let her go. Seth said.

-Sounds tempting Seth really but no i will however consider it if you and Dean show up with my money, you show up i release Lily to the both of you but you do have to turn yourself over to me. Deal. Hunter said.

-Deal. When do you wanna do this? Seth asked.

-Tonight. Midnight, i'll text you the address. Hunter said.

-Alright. Seth said.

Hunter then hung up and smirked when he saw Lily who is shaking like a leaf when he moved hair out of her face and ran his finger down her cheek she flinched and let out a muffled whimper.

"Don't worry kid this'll all be over very soon". Hunter said.

She flinched and cried again as they continued down the road, but what Hunter didn't know is that Jericho hacked his phone and heard the conversation between him and Seth he smirked as his plan was about to come to play.

Meanwhile

Roman and the team had begun their search in the building that the bomb was when they got to the top floor it was burned badly and if they weren't careful the floor could cave under them.

"Alright split up and start searching for where the bomb was place but be very careful". Roman said.

"Right". They said.

The team had begun the search around when Kingston had found something. "Yo i got something". He called.

They then ran his way and he was bent down towards the object. "What do you got?" Roman asked.

"The bomb was placed here and took everything out on this floor". Kingston said.

"Well we know that much but what kind of bomb we talking about?" Roman asked.

"I don't know we gotta take it to the lab and get it checked". Kingston said.

"Well let's wrap up and head back". Roman said.

Once the team had the burnt bomb they had gathered up their gear and headed back to the office, while Seth had gotten off the phone and saw that Dean was glaring at him.

"What? You wanna say something". Seth said.

"Yeah i do, why in the hell would you hand yourself over to that bastard knowing he might kill you possibly in front of Lily. Do you know how bad that would scar her?" Dean replied.

"I'm doing it for her she'll understand that besides he doesn't just want me, he wants us both along with the money he said if we come and bring the money he'll let Lily go". Seth replied.

Dean then swung and sucker punch Seth knocking him down to the floor. "Dude what the hell!" Seth yelled.

"You agreed that i'd give myself up?! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to get both of us killed?!" Dean yelled.

"He said he'll let Lily go". Seth replied.

"No he's not he's said that before and he didn't. Seth if we go there tonight he will kill us in front of Lily, if he kills us in front of her do you have any idea what that'll do to her? She already doesn't have a mother because of him are you trying to take the rest of her family from her?" Dean replied.

The younger agent had stayed quiet. "Well this is just great now Lily will have to live her life without us thanks to you". Dean said.

"You think i wanted this to happen? You think i asked for this to happen? No i didn't i'm doing this to get Lily back alive and in case you forgotten but Lily's mother happened to be my sister, i didn't know that she even knew him alright. I'm also avenging my sister's death, he took my sister so i'm handling this and this will end tonight". Seth said.

While

Hunter had arrived at another location that the crew would stay at, Hunter had a hold of Lily while the team headed inside during the walk inside Hunter took his time.

"You wanna hear a story Lily?" Hunter asked.

The young teen didn't answer because she didn't care. "You remind me a lot of your mother as well". He said.

That caught the young girl's attention as she looked at him with widened eyes, he knew that she would respond to that.

"Yeah i bet your dear daddy never told you about her, anyway she worked for me before you were born. She'd do anything i asked but one day i found out she had stolen from me the next day she disappeared gone for 9 months then two weeks later i find her, she begged me not to go after her little baby girl she gave her life for yours just like your dear daddy and uncle are doing, i guess it runs in the family wouldn't you say". Hunter said.

A fresh round of tears then began streaming down her cheeks as they continued going in he had locked her in the upstairs room while he and his old crew began talking catching up. Else where Jericho was setting up for the night as he got a couple guns ready.

FBI

Dean was still pissed at Seth so both men stayed quiet, the elevator then dinged as they other agents were coming off they had dropped the bomb off at the lab on their way up so they just had to wait, Roman had made a quick call to put an ABP out on Del Rio once he was finished he saw his two partners sitting apart from each other.

"Um everything ok here?" Roman asked them.

"Why don't you ask him?" Dean asked getting up walking away.

"Did i miss something?" Roman asked.

"I called Hunter earlier, i told him that i'd give myself and Dean up along with the money tonight if he let Lily go". Seth said.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" Roman asked.

"Alright i have had it up to here! Between you and Dean i'm doing this to get Lily back. I'm doing it to get her back alive and i'd give myself up for her because i brought this on, i caused all this so i'll fix it". Seth said.

"But did you ever think about the possible out comes of it? What if he kills you? What if he kills Dean? You didn't think about how this would end did you?" Roman replied.

"It's gonna end with me killing that bastard, he killed my sister, he kidnapped my niece not once but twice, i'm ending this". Seth said.

*Flashback*

 _8 years ago_

When Jericho had sent a secret message to Seth he was confused but he went to meet him, he found him talking to someone else at an abandoned parking garage.

"Jericho?" Seth called out.

The blonde man turned around along with Hunter. "I see you found the place". He said.

"What are we doing here?" Seth asked.

"I wanted you to meet someone, Seth this is Triple H or Hunter, Hunter this is Seth". Jericho said.

"Hiya Seth". Hunter said.

"Hey, can i ask what i'm doing here". Seth replied.

"I saw your files Seth, you were an ex con and i was wondering if you be interested in joining my crew". Hunter said.

"I don't do that no more". Seth said.

"You hear this guy? I said the same thing many times but i ended up doing it again till i said the hell with it and here i am today. I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime deal, if you join my crew you'll get anything you could ever want. Money, power, control, all of it". Hunter said.

Seth wanted to refuse but a part of him wanted to do it because he always did it in the past before he joined the FBI, it was hard for him to say no. The con man he once was before wanted to come back out because he always felt that was his true nature.

"You said i'd get whatever i wanted?" Seth asked.

"Whatever you want it's yours, you want money? Done. Power? You got it. Control? It's yours. All you gotta do is join my crew". Hunter said.

"What do you want me to do?" Seth asked.

Hunter grinned when Seth had replied.

*Back to reality*

That day replays in Seth's head over and over again if he hadn't said those four words, he wouldn't have been a traitor, Lily wouldn't have been a target, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped twice, she would still be with him and Dean safe, he wished he could go back and change the past but sadly he can't. Dean was alone in the bunk area lying down staring at the ceiling as tears went down his cheeks.

*Flashback*

 _2 years ago_

Dean was still going through hell it's been going on three days since Lily's kidnapping, he was at his house up in Lily's room just sitting on her bed holding her pillow in one arm and one of her stuffed animals in the other when he would cry into her pillow it would still have her scent on it which made him cry harder into it. He's been in her room the whole time just looking over her stuff, over all her pictures that she had hung up on the wall from the time she was little to her teen year, it broke his heart because when he looked at the picture because they were both smiling and he didn't know when or even if he'll see her again. Roman had went to see his partner since he was taken off the case and sent home so he had snuck a few case files in with his things bringing it to Dean so they can do this together, when he got to his partner's house he knew Dean would be too upset to open the door so he took out his spare key and opened the door.

"Dean? You home man?" Roman called.

He heard footsteps coming from upstairs so he decided to check it out, "Dean? You here?" Roman called out again.

He then checked Dean's room which was empty so he then checked Lily's room and he had heard sniffling, "Dean?" Roman asked.

When the younger man heard his partner he didn't wanna face him, Dean didn't want anyone to see him crying because he wasn't one to show his emotions around people that weren't his daughter. When he tried to speak up a little the whole thing that came out were sobs followed by crying, Roman then went and tried to comfort his partner by throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey it'll be alright man we'll get Lily back i promise". Roman said.

"S-she's out there Rome, scared to death all because of me". Dean cried.

"How is this anyway your fault?" Roman asked.

"I was the one to put Hunter and the others away, i caused my little girl to get caught up in all this". Dean sniffed.

"No you didn't alright get that out of your head now, Hunter's doing this to mess with you to break you down". Roman said.

"Well he did it i'm broken down. I just want her back Roman i want my little girl back". Dean said crying once again.

"And we will get her back i promise, now what do you say we go crack this case open and see what we can find". Roman said.

"Alright". Dean said.

The two partners then went downstairs and got to work.

*Back to reality*

Dean just laid in the bed continuing to stare at the ceiling, Seth had seen or spoken to Dean since they blew up at each other he went to go find him and found him in the bunks. Everyone knew that Dean went there when he was angry and wanted to be left alone, he went over to him and sat on another bed.

"I'm sorry alright, i shouldn't have done it without talking to you first my first instinct was to act. I know that we both wanna save Lily but Dean i started this whole damn thing with just four little word, believe me when i say this if i could i would change the past but i can't what's done is done but i know i can make this right. If i hadn't said those words, i wouldn't be a traitor, Lily wouldn't have gotten kidnapped not once but twice, if i hadn't said those words we wouldn't be sitting here worrying our asses off wondering where the hell they are right now. So if you wanna take another swing at me give me your best shot but just know i thought i was doing the right thing to try and get Lily back". Seth said.

Dean stayed quiet for a minute till he spoke up. "I wasn't really mad Seth at first i was pissed but all that was just me worrying, wondering if this plan will work. We don't know what'll happen tonight you just acted without thinking about what could happen tonight, Hunter could kill me, he could kill you, the both of us, all three of us, i was just scared". He explained.

"It's alright to be scared Dean, hell i'm scared outta my mind right now just thinking about tonight". Seth said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ready". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Hunter had started getting prepared for the meet with Seth and Dean, while he had gotten ready he left Lily in the room till it was time to go. Road Dogg, Billy, and X Pac were outside talking in a quiet voice.

"Did he say he was gonna do it tonight?" X Pac asked.

"He said he was gonna take Hunter out for sure, once he got rid of Hunter he's gonna get rid of those two agents and keep the girl". Billy said.

"Is this even gonna work?" Road Dogg asked.

"He said it would". Billy said.

"Well i hope so". Road Dogg replied.

"It'll work the guy's a genius". X Pac said.

(Time Skip)

Hunter was ready for the meet with Seth and Dean so he had gotten Lily dragging her out to the car without saying a word to his old crew, he then drove speeding down the street. Jericho was still able to see all of Hunter's text from his phone and he had gotten the address heading that way. Dean was driving while Seth was in the passenger seat still in pain from his injuries and the bags of money in the back seat.

Hunter had arrived first so he sat on the hood of his car casually waiting for Seth and Dean to show but unaware to him Jericho had shown up just moments ago but was staying hidden till the time was right, the two partners had finally arrived to the spot where Hunter was.

"Let's do this brother". Dean said.

"Let's get Lily back". Seth said.

They had gotten the bags and saw Hunter who was sitting on his car they didn't see Lily anywhere insight.

"Where's my daughter you son of a bitch". Dean asked angrily.

"Nice to see you too Dean-o and i believe there's a nicer way of asking that". Hunter said.

"Look we have your money now where's Lily". Seth said.

Hunter opened the back door of the car grabbing Lily's arm roughly pulling out he then took the tape off her mouth. "She's right here, happy now". He replied.

"Daddy, Uncle Seth help me please". Lily cried.

"Don't worry sweetheart it's gonna be alright now". Dean said gently.

"Let her go and you get your money". Seth said.

"No this is how it's gonna go, you walk my money over i let the girl go and you two come with me". Hunter said.

"No don't leave me please". Lily cried.

"Will you shut up". Hunter said to the teen. Dean scowled while Seth kept twitching his hand wanting to go for his gun that was in his waistband.

Just then Jericho had decided to make his presence known. "Hello everyone". He said.

Hunter still had a hold of Lily who was crying but had looked over at the tech. "Chris what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanna be here". He said simply.

Dean had a knot in his stomach something wasn't right. "Ok why are you here?" Seth asked.

"To do this". He said.

He wiped out his gun and shot Hunter point blank in the back of the head killing him insistently causing Lily to scream in fear and causing Dean and Seth to go into shock as well, he then went to Lily and grabbed her arm.

"Now where were we?" Jericho asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Character death, get the tissue ready

Jericho smirked over at Dean and Seth who were still in shock after the tech had shot and killed Hunter, he still had a grip on Lily's arm he started to grip to tight to when the young teen let out a whimper and sob. Dean scowled when he saw this.

"Chris listen to me you don't have to do this". Seth tried to reason.

"I want to". He said.

"Why would you kill Hunter? I thought you two were on the same side". Dean said.

"We were but it became clear to the fact he was using me just like he was using Seth, i knew that Seth wouldn't have the balls to kill Hunter so i did". Jericho said.

"Look just let my daughter go and we can forget this whole night ever happened". Dean said.

"No i don't think so i might keep her, make her my prodigy" He said then moved hair from her face. She then whimpered again causing Dean to scowl more.

"Daddy, Uncle Seth help me please i wanna go home". Lily cried.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise". Dean soothed her.

"Well isn't that sweet". Jericho mocked.

When Seth had enough he went for the gun in his waistband aiming at Jericho but the tech had pulled his gun out and aimed it at Lily's head, she felt the cool metal being pushed at her head as she shut her eyes letting fresh tears escape.

"Now Seth i only say once put your gun down or she gets a bullet in her head". Jericho said.

Seth clocked his gun just as Jericho did which caused Lily to sob more and Dean to look between the two men.

"Seth put the gun down". Dean said.

"What? You can't be serious". Seth said.

"Put the damn gun down now". Dean snapped.

He kept the gun aimed at Jericho but when he saw the tech ready to pull the trigger he didn't have a choice.

"Mother". Seth said as he dropped the gun.

"That's a good boy Seth". Jericho mocked.

"Look you don't need Lily just let her go and we can forget this whole thing ever happened". Seth said.

"Or we cannot". Jericho said.

"Let her go now". Dean growled.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?" Jericho challenged.

Just as Dean moved forwards Jericho's hand gripped tighter on the gun then he let go of Lily's arm as he went into his pocket for something.

"Now if i were you Dean i'd stop unless you want us all to die, this bomb is enough to take all of us out plus more so go ahead make your move". Jericho smirked.

Dean looked between the remote in Jericho's hand to his daughter. "Daddy do something please i-i wanna go home". She cried.

"What are you gonna do Dean-o?" Jericho asked.

FBI

Roman and the team are exhausted not to mention worried, it's been almost an entire day since they had heard anything from Dean or Seth since they went to go meet Hunter. They have had no leads at all come in so they have just been sitting at their desk quiet then Roman's phone rang.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered tiredly.

-Rome it's Jimmy, we got something from your APB on Del Rio. Jimmy said.

-Where is he? Roman asked.

-He's dead, somebody found his body and called 911 i'm here at the scene now. Jimmy said.

-My team is on the way hold tight and don't let nobody touch anything until we get there. Roman said.

-You got it uce. Jimmy said.

Roman then hung up the phone just as his team looked at him. "Reigns what's going on?" Bryan asked.

"APB came back on Del Rio". He said.

"And where is he?" Kingston asked.

"Dead". Roman answered.

The team then moved out heading to the scene and they got there in a matter of minutes, once they got there they had seen a K-9 unit and the dog kept barking.

"Jimmy". Roman called.

The detective had heard his cousin and jogged over to him. "Hey Rome it's this way". He said.

"Canvass the area and see what else you can find". Roman told his team.

"Yes sir". They said.

Once the team had split up Roman had walked with his cousin to where Del Rio's body is and when he had pulled the cover, underneath was Del Rio's body and just like Wade's it was burned.

"Whatever this guy is doing it ain't good". Jimmy said.

"He's tying up loose ends". Roman said.

"Where are Dean and Seth?" Jimmy asked.

"They're meeting with Hunter tonight, he said that if Dean and Seth gave themselves up along with Lily's ransom money he let her go". Roman explained.

"Have they checked in yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No and they should have by now". Roman said.

"I hope everything's ok". Jimmy said.

"I hope so too". Roman said.

Meanwhile

Jericho still held the gun to Lily's head and held the detonator in the other, Dean kept looking between the tech and his daughter trying to determine how this would play out.

"How do you have one? I thought Hunter was the only one with a detonator". Seth replied.

"No dumbass what Hunter had was a decoy it wouldn't have done shit, besides i built the bomb and the detonators you honestly think or believe that i'd give Hunter the real one? Hell no. I was just waiting for the right time to take him out". Jericho said.

"Look Chris you can have the money alright just let Lily go and we can forget this whole night, the money is right there let her go and we can all walk away". Dean said.

"I don't think so". Jericho said.

"Look Jericho-" Seth said moving.

"Take another step and she dies". Jericho said putting the gun back to her temple.

"Please, please let me go". Lily pleaded.

"Chris please let her go, she's innocent in this whole situation she's just a child. Don't cause her any more trauma. Chris please i'm not asking you as an agent, i'm asking you as a father please let her go please she's my little girl. I can't lose her". Dean said breaking down a little.

"Aw that was so sweet it made me wanna cry". Jericho mocked.

"Chris please i will do whatever you want just let her go please". Dean begged.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Shut up Seth". Dean snapped. He then looked over to see Jericho still with his daughter. "Chris i will do whatever you want alright whatever just please let my daughter go, i almost lost her once i don't want it to happen again". He finished.

"Moving speech Dean really but the answer is still no". Jericho said.

Seth then had an idea. "What about me?" Seth asked.

Dean and Jericho then looked over too the injured man. "What about you?" Jericho asked.

"Will you take me and let Lily go, it started with me and you so let's end it with me and you". Seth said.

"Tempting but no". Jericho said.

"Jericho please-" Seth said moving again.

The tech then moved the gun away from Lily's temple and fired at Seth hitting him in his abdomen.

"Seth!" Dean yelled.

"No! Uncle Seth". Lily cried.

Dean ran to his partner dropping to his knees putting pressure on the wounds just as Seth started coughing and groaning in pain.

"Uncle Seth no. Let me go please let me go". Lily said.

"If you want your daddy to be next i suggest you stop". Jericho warned the teen.

Jericho then began to drag Lily away. "No! Daddy! Help me please! Daddy!" Lily cried.

Dean had heard his daughter cry out for him and he was ready to jump and run after her he was broken out of his thought by Seth.

"Go Dean i'll be ok". Seth said in pain.

He didn't need to be told twice as he got to his knees and started running after Jericho and Lily, the two had heard footsteps behind them so when they turned around to see Dean running Jericho just opened the car door and shoved Lily inside then got in the driver seat and pulled off. Dean was ready to take his gun and shoot but he wouldn't take the risk in shooting his daughter he then went back to Seth who began to cough up blood.

"Jesus Christ, don't worry Seth i'm about to call for help". Dean said.

"Dean...you have...to promise...me something". Seth said wincing in pain.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If..i don't...make it...tell Lily...I love..her". Seth said.

"No because you're not dying not on my watch". Dean said sharply.

"It's alright man it's ok, you can let me go just save Lily". Seth said weakly.

"I won't do this without you i can't, you're her family too". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"You were always her family Dean i'm just the one who caused all this to happen". Seth said.

"I'm not letting you die, i can't let you die". Dean said breaking down.

"I'm ready Dean i lived a shitty life as it was, i tried to make up for it and i did so just let me go". Seth said.

"No i'm not letting you die on me". Dean said with tears streaming down his face.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Roman.

-Yeah. Roman answered.

-Rome it's me listen i need back up, Seth's been shot and is losing blood fast. Dean said.

-What in the hell happened? Roman asked.

-I don't have time to explain just get here fast and send an ambulance. Dean said.

-I'm on it. Roman said.

Dean then hung up and kept applying pressure to Seth's gun shot wound, while Roman just hung up the phone and went back to his team.

"We need to move now". Roman said to the team.

"Why?" Rosa asked.

"Seth's been shot and is losing blood fast, whatever happened it didn't end very well". Roman said.

They then got in the van and pulled off Roman was able to ping Dean's phone and got the location and were on the way to the two he then called for an ambulance to be sent that way and to put a rush on it. Dean kept adding more and more pressure to Seth's wound only to cause him to groan and yell out more.

"Sorry man i have to". Dean said.

"It's ok man". Seth said.

Seth then started coughing and more blood had come up Dean knew he was running out of time before Seth would be gone.

"Dean please it's ok man let me go". Seth said weakly.

"No you're not dying". Dean said.

He remembered when Cena was like this after being shot and on the verge on death it was like deja vu all over again, he then heard the sirens not far and after a couple more moments the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics had gotten out and rushed to Seth.

"What happened here". A paramedic asked.

"He was shot once in the abdomen he's been losing blood like crazy". Dean quickly explained.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Seth". Dean answered.

"Alright Seth let's get you strapped and get you to the hospital". The other paramedic said.

The younger man just groaned in pain once he was loaded they looked over at Dean and saw his bloody clothes.

"Sir are you hurt?" He asked.

"No it's not mine it's his". Dean answered.

"Are you riding with?" The other asked.

"Yeah he's my partner, he doesn't have a next of kin". Dean said.

"Let's go". He said.

They got in and headed for the hospital and during the ride Seth had flat lined a couple of time but they brought him back.

"Come on Seth hang on man were almost there, i can't save Lily without you". Dean whispered.

By the time they had gotten to the hospital Seth was almost gone, they had rushed him inside and the first doctor on call had whisked him leaving Dean in the emergency room he had texted Roman saying he was in the ER and Seth was just brought back for observation. Roman had just gotten the text and they headed for the hospital they turned on the lights and sirens to get there faster, Dean was walking and pacing around still wearing the bloody clothes it's been a very long 10 minutes since Seth had been brought back for observation and it was making him nervous. Hell being in a hospital always made him nervous just then Seth's doctor had came out taking off his gloves.

"No please no". Dean muttered.

"Are you here for Seth Rollins". The Dr asked.

"Yeah i'm his partner, tell me is he going to be ok". Dean said.

"I'm sorry to say but Mr Rollins is gone, the bullet had hit his spleen and he had internal bleeding but we couldn't stop it. I am very sorry for your loss". The Dr explained sadly.

Dean had tears already streaming down his face by the time the doctor finished he wiped his face and stormed outside, he flung a trash can down and kicked it a couple of time by this time Roman and the team had shown up. They rushed out and just by looking at Dean they knew why he was like that, Roman rushed over to his partner and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean calm down alright, what happened". Roman said to the younger man.

"Seth's gone, he died on the table in there". Dean cried.

The older man let what his partner said sink in just as he turned to the team and shook his head sadly, the girls then cried while the guys were trying to keep their tears at bay but Roman couldn't he let a few tears escape while Dean continued sobbing uncontrollably.

"D-did he say anything?" Roman sniffed.

"He told me to let him go, he was ready but i wouldn't let him. He wants me to save Lily and dammit i will". Dean said.

"Dean what happened". Roman said.

"Me and Seth get there and Hunter's waiting for us, he brought Lily out of the car we gave him the money and we were ready to give ourselves up but that's when Jericho came out. He killed Hunter, he shot him in the back of the head he grabbed Lily he threatened to kill her if we moved. I tried to move and he tightened the grip on the gun when he held it to my baby's head, Seth tried to reason with him a couple of time and the second time Jericho shot him. Seth kept begging me to let him go but i wouldn't i just couldn't". Dean explained as fresh tears started coming down his cheeks.

"We'll find them Dean i promise we will". Roman sniffed back the new tears that were building.

"We just lost Seth i can't lose my baby too". Dean said.

"And you won't we will find her and bring her home just like before". Roman said.

"Only this time she's with a freaking psycho tech genius who has a damn bomb wired to her". Dean said.

"We'll find her we always do". Roman said.

"I know we'll find her because i'm gonna kill that bastard". Dean growled.

While

Lily kept crying while Jericho drove to the crew's place, the crying was starting to piss him off.

"Would you shut the hell up?" Jericho snapped.

"Please let me go, i won't say anything i promise just let me go please". Lily sobbed.

Jericho then pulled the car over which put fear in Lily's body when he opened the back door he pulled her out and walked her to the trunk.

"No please, i'm sorry just let me go please". Lily begged and sobbed.

"Shut up". Jericho said.

He put a gag in her mouth then tied her wrist together and put her in the trunk then went back to driving, after 10 minutes the crew was outside waiting when they had seen Jericho pull up and get out they approached him.

"Well?" X Pac asked.

"It's done you don't have to worry about Hunter anymore". Jericho said.

"Where's the girl?" Billy asked.

"Don't worry about her she doesn't concern you". Jericho said.

"So what do we do now?" Road Dogg asked.

Jericho smirked evilly as he reached for his gun that was in his waistband and shot the three men.

"I say i'll do things my way". Jericho said to himself.

A/N: I know i don't like myself for doing it either.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Jericho had gotten rid of the other bodies he had hit the road again and Lily remained in the trunk the whole time, she kept crying and crying trying to get out but her wrist and ankles were tied together. She then thought of something she slightly turned her body and began trying to kick out the tail lights something her father had taught her so she began kicking at it with all her strength till it had finally fell out. She tried to wiggle around hoping to get attention but couldn't the car behind Jericho had noticed the tail light was out so he pulled up next to him trying to get his attention till he finally noticed.

"Yeah?" Jericho said.

"Your tail light's out". The driver said.

"Dumb girl". He muttered. He then cleared his throat. "Thanks I've been meaning to get that fixed". Jericho said.

The other driver then drove away as a scowl appeared on the tech's face as he kept driving once he found a hidden hide a way he looked around to make sure no one else was around he then went to open the trunk and when he did he saw the tail light was kicked out and Lily was still worming and wiggling around trying to escape the zip ties.

"That was a very stupid move girl but i see you take after your father with making stupid moves am i right". Jericho said.

He then bent down to grab her and he dragged her inside to the building, once inside he began typing her to a chair after he finished that he bent down on one knee and moved some hair out of her face he watched as she flinched in terror she had kept mumbling under the cloth so he took it off.

"Please, please let me go i want my dad". Lily sobbed.

"I bet you do kid but let's see if they're smart enough to find you". Jericho said.

He then put the cloth back in her mouth as he went out to one of the other rooms and brought a couple of boxes with him once inside he unpacked them, Lily's eyes were widened as she saw the material he was unpacking.

'Daddy please hurry'. Lily thought to herself as she scrunched her eyes shut.

FBI

All the agents were back from the hospital and they were all still pissed especially Dean now they had to tell Cena and that wasn't gonna be easy, when the director of the unit saw his team come in he came down and his eyes were wide when he saw Dean's clothes covered in blood but what got him a bit curious was that he didn't see Seth he went down the stairs to see his unit.

"Everybody alright?" Cena asked.

They sadly shook their heads no as they went to their desk but Dean couldn't move it was if as his feet were glued to the floor.

"Dean what happened tonight". Cena asked.

Dean tried to speak but the lump in his throat started to get bigger till he swallowed and began talking. "Seth and i went to go meet Hunter we were gonna hand over the ransom money and ourselves to him for Lily's return but Jericho had shown up. He killed Hunter and he shot Seth, Seth's dead because of him and he still has my daughter". Dean said.

Cena was stunned as his agent spoke to him he then felt his eyes stinging with tears he wiped them away and looked back at Dean.

"Are you hurt?" Cena asked looking at the bloody clothes and his hands.

"It's not mine, it's Seth's". Dean said.

"Go clean up and we'll find out where Jericho is and find Lily". Cena said.

"When we find him i'm going to kill him". Dean said with venom laced in his voice.

He then walked away heading to the showers so he can clean up, he looked in the mirror at his clothes he took them off and some a little blood had gotten on his neck he stared down at his bloody stained hands it kept replaying in his mind over and over again if he could had done something differently he threw the bloody clothes away and went to his locker for a fresh pair just as he opened his locker he saw a picture of him and Lily together it killed him on the inside not knowing where she is or if she's ok. He shut his locker and went to the shower he turned it on and stood as the warm warm was spraying down on his body he took a wash cloth and poured some soap on it and began scrubbing his body, he scrubbed his arms and hands so hard they turned a bright red color he quickly washed his hair then got out. He dried off and put on his boxers, a fresh pair of jeans, and his black t shirt, he went back to the squad to see everyone looking around scurrying to find Jericho they then heard a ding coming from the elevator as he saw the Assistant Director and other agents following him .

"Assistant Director Edge what are you doing here?" Cena asked.

"I"m sorry to tell you this John but were taking over this case". Edge said.

"What the hell for?" Cena asked.

"For one all of you are too personally involved in this especially Agent Ambrose". Edge said.

"Look Edge now really isn't a good time alright i lost one of my men tonight, we're still trying to look for Jericho and Ambrose's daughter". Cena said.

"I'm sorry i really am but were taking over this case if we have anything we'll tell you". Edge said.

"So that's it?" Dean asked scowling.

Everyone looked over at Dean who was scowling. "Excuse me Agent Ambrose". Edge said.

"After all the work we have done your just gonna snatch it out from us? Besides that son of a bitch has _my_ daughter not yours mine not to mention he killed my partner in cold blood so if anyone is gonna take this bastard out it's gonna be me and nobody is gonna stand in my way". Dean said.

"Dean back off". Cena warned.

"Listen Agent Ambrose i don't know who the hell you think you're talking to but just remember who you work for". Edge said.

"I do remember who i work for, my boss is standing next to you and just like i told him before ain't nobody getting in my way of saving my daughter". Dean said.

Roman then decided to intervene before things went from bad to worse. "Look just let them handle it man alright besides none of us are fit to work right now, we just lost Seth-" Roman said but was cut off.

"I know we lost Seth! I was there! I was the one trying to keep him alive the whole time and i'm not letting nobody take this case from us we have come this far by ourselves so we can finish this by ourselves". Dean snapped.

"Ambrose go cool down before you say or do something you'll regret". Cena told his agent.

Dean then stormed off to where the bunks are he slammed the door shut and laid on the bed just as he was starting to calm down his phone was buzzing with an unknown number.

-Ambrose. Dean answered shutting his eyes.

-Hello Dean i have someone here who wants to talk to you. Jericho said.

Dean had shot up from the bed just as a muffled cry came on the phone.

-Daddy? Lily sniffed.

-It's me baby are you alright? Did he hurt you? Dean asked in a soft voice.

-I'm fine i wanna go home. Lily said.

-Don't worry sweetheart i'll bring you home i promise. Dean said.

Before Lily could speak again her screams and cries were muffled. -Lily? Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

-Enough of that for now, now getting down to business. Are you alone? Jericho replied.

-Yes i'm alone. Dean said.

-Good now if you want to see your little girl again you'll do exactly as i say, do i make myself clear. Jericho said.

-Yes. Dean said.

-This is what your gonna do, your going to bring me the director and if you don't bring him to me in 2 hours Lily dies. Jericho said.

-Daddy, do something please i wanna go home please daddy please. Lily cried.

-What's it gonna be Dean? Jericho asked.

Dean swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat then replied. -I'll do it just please don't hurt Lily please. Dean pleaded.

-You bring me Cena i release her to you unharmed and unhurt i don't see Cena she dies. Jericho said.

The phone then went out just as Dean heard his little girl call out for him again he hung up and tried to figure something out but he had to move fast.

While

Jericho had hung up the phone and turned to look at Lily who was still tied to the chair she didn't want to move around so much or it might activate the bomb strapped to her.

"Please, please let me go my dad will give you what you want just please let me go". Lily cried.

"Once i get what i want you're free to go". Jericho said.

He then turned back around and she heard him messing with something when he turning back around she had seen the device on the floor as it was counting backwards.

"Now let's see how good your daddy is at doing what he's told". Jericho said.

FBI

Dean had to think of something he couldn't just tell Cena that Jericho had called and wanted him, no he had to do this with no one finding out especially Roman and the team. He heard the door open and saw Roman coming.

"You alright man?" Roman asked.

"I will be once i get Lily back". Dean said.

"You'll get her back i know it". Roman said.

Dean wanted to desperately tell his other partner what Jericho said but he thought that might be a bad idea, Roman could tell something was off with Dean he just couldn't place it.

"If you don't mind i'd like to be alone for a bit". Dean said.

"Alright but hey we're checking every lead we have coming in". Roman said.

"Good to hear". Dean said.

Roman had then left the room leaving Dean alone to think he then took a piece of paper and wrote down what was going on, his phone then buzzed with an address of where to go he then put that down on the paper. After a little while Cena had went to go check on Dean he got there and didn't see him in the bunks he figured that he left but he didn't, Dean had snuck up behind Cena and hit him over the head with his gun knocking him out.

"I'm sorry but this is for Lily". Dean said.

He then dragged him out of the room he then remembered all of the back ways out and he was lucky he managed to avoid all of the cameras once he was down in the parking garage he went to his car and opened the back door and gently tossed Cena in he shut the door then got in the driver's seat as he drove off heading to the place.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean had Lily as they were trying to get out of the building, Cena was still fighting with Jericho the place was gonna blow soon and if they didn't get out they'd all be dead, Dean then turned to his daughter as she looked at him with her eyes still showing fear.

"Sweetheart listen to me i want you to get out of here, get as far away from here as you can then call Roman tell him where you are". Dean instructed his daughter handing her his phone.

"But what about you and Mr. Cena?" Lily asked.

"I'll go get him and we'll be right out i promise i want you to go". Dean said.

"I don't wanna leave you daddy". Lily said hugging him.

"I know sweetheart but it'll be ok i promise". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said.

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

The young teen then ran out of the building while Dean went to go get his boss from Jericho, the fight between Cena and Jericho was still going on right now Jericho had Cena down on the floor as he was holding his midsection and blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. Dean was around the corner when he heard the fight going on so he pulled his gun out aiming down towards the floor he then quickly and quietly approached the room he peeked inside to see Jericho over top of Cena aiming his gun to his head he then looked over at the bomb which was still counting down and they had three minutes to get out or they'll all be dead.

"Well Cena any last words". Jericho said clocking his gun.

Cena looked and saw Dean who was at the door he signed for him to be quiet as he made his way inside and was getting ready for a clear shot he nodded over towards Cena.

"Yeah turn around". Cena said.

The tech was confused with that but once he turned around he saw Dean and before he could even blink Dean had shot him in the forehead.

"That was for Seth you dick". Dean said walking over to Jericho's dead body.

He then went over to get Cena who was limping a little. "We gotta get out of here". Dean said.

The two kept rushing to get out the whole time the bomb kept counting down it was now down to a minute and a half they were finally to the front door as they were going out, the bomb was now down to a minute. The two men were rushing out the door and trying to get far away as possible before the building exploded, the bomb was now counting down to the final seconds before it blew.

A few hours before

Dean was driving to the address that Jericho texted him while Cena was still out cold in the back seat, he felt guilty in a way but he would do what anyone else would have done to save their child he kept looking in the back to make sure he was still knocked out. He saw he was only a few minutes away from the place, after another five minutes of driving he arrived he saw that he was at an abandoned building on the outside of town he got out and went to get Cena who was starting to come to a little.

"Dean? What's going on?" Cena asked weakly.

"I'm sorry i did this but i'll do anything to save my little girl". Dean said.

"Did what?" Cena asked.

"I'm giving you over to Jericho". Dean said.

FBI

Roman noticed that Dean has been really quiet and he knew that when Dean was dead quiet something was up, he was either up to something or he left without saying nothing. Edge had went up to find Cena but he wasn't in his office so he went to the squad.

"Has anybody seen Cena?" Edge asked.

"I saw him go to the bunks to check on Dean i think". Ziggler said.

"I'll go check". Roman said.

He then went to go check the bunks and when he opened the door the lights were off which was common so he turned them on and didn't see his boss or Dean anywhere.

"Cena? Dean? You guys here?" Roman called out.

When he didn't get a response he went over to the bunk was laying on and found a note that was on the pillow folded up he opened it and began reading it.

-Roman by this time i'm gone doing what i have to do to save Lily, i wanted to tell you when you were checking up on me but i couldn't. Jericho had called me and wanted me to deliver Cena to him for Lily's return, i'm sorry for what i have done but i have to do this to save my little girl. I didn't want to do this to but i didn't know what else to do. The place is an abandoned building on the outside of town that's where we'll be.

I want you to promise that if anything happens to me i want you to take care of Lily for me, she has already lost Seth so if it comes down to me dying next i want you to take care of her, protect her, make sure she's safe, and for any reason don't ever let her date if she does date don't let her date a guy like us. Dean.

He then was in shock and and was running out to the squad with the note. "Reigns what's the problem". Edge asked.

"Dean's gone so is Cena". Roman said panicked.

"What the hell do you mean they're gone? Where the hell are they?" Edge demanded.

"Jericho called Dean earlier he wanted him to deliver Cena to him". Roman said.

"Ambrose wouldn't do that". Edge said.

"You don't know what Dean will do to save his daughter, he will literally do anything to save her". Roman said.

"Does it say where they are?" Edge asked.

"Yeah they are at an abandoned building out the outside of town". Roman said.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Get moving". Edge said.

The team then moved to the armory getting their vest on along with their weapons, they moved out and were heading towards the building.

While

Cena looked in hurt and disbelief at Dean. "You're handing me over to him? Look Dean i know you want to save Lily but this isn't the way". Cena says.

"That's why i have a plan". Dean said.

"What is it?" Cena asked.

"When i hand you over and he lets Lily go i'll get her to safety and come back for you". Dean said.

"Great plan? Do you have one where it won't get us both killed?" Cena asked sarcastically.

"Just trust me alright he won't see it coming". Dean said.

"He's probably already thinking of a way to kill us". Cena said.

"Will you just go along with it?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Fine". Cena said.

He texted Jericho to say he's outside, Jericho heard his phone buzz just as Lily did she hoped it was her father coming to save her.

"Well Lily looks like your daddy's here". Jericho said to the teen.

She scrunched her eyes shut as she let out a muffled sigh but she looked over to the bomb which was still counting down and it was just at an hour.

"Please hurry daddy'. She thought to herself.

Jericho had left the room and went down the stairs going outside to see Dean holding Cena with one arm.

"Well Dean it looks like you can do what you're told". Jericho said.

"Alright i got Cena here just like you said now where's my daughter". Dean replied.

"Follow me". Jericho said.

The two followed him inside and up a flight of steps then went to the right as he stepped into a room, by this time Cena was able to stand on his own Dean snapped his head over to see Lily who was tied to a chair with a hopeful look on her face.

"Alright he's here like you said now let her go". Dean said.

Jericho chuckled evilly as he punched Dean to the ground. "Daddy". Lily cried muffled.

"You're still as stupid as ever Ambrose so stupid". Jericho said.

Dean then got up and started to punch the tech he grabbed his shirt and held him to a wall but he watched as he pulled something from his pocket.

"If you don't let go of me i will push this button and it will activate the bomb on your little girl and kill us all". Jericho said.

"I did what you said now let her go". Dean scowled.

"Let go of me and i will". Jericho said.

Dean then let him go as he fixed his shirt and went over to Lily who moved her head away as the tech moved to her he then cut the zip ties on her wrist and ankles then the rope that held her, she took the cloth out of her mouth then ran over to Dean.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"Hey baby". Dean said smiling.

He looked down at the vest that was still on her and he couldn't hug her just yet without messing with the bomb he kissed her forehead.

"Take the vest off her". Dean said.

"That wasn't part of the deal". Jericho said.

Dean then gently pushed Lily behind him as she held some of his shirt in her fist."Look Jericho i don't know what this is about but you have me now just take the vest off her". Cena said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Dean? Hell maybe you aren't good as you thought you were". Jericho said.

"Just say what all this is about". Dean snapped.

"I'm going to do what Hunter didn't have the balls to do". Jericho said.

"Your going to kill Cena". Dean said.

The team was still on the way to the building when Edge had called Roman's phone.

-Agent Reigns. Roman answered.

-Reigns i have sent a bomb squad to help you just in case i read over Jericho's file and he seems to like making bombs then setting them off. Edge said.

-I got it. Roman said.

Once he hung up he threw his head back. "We'll get them back Roman". Ziggler said.

"We need to hurry". Roman said.

While

Lily was still behind Dean clutching his shirt tighter by this time Cena moved next to Dean. "Why do you want Cena dead?" Dean asked.

"I was on Cena's team with him and ever since he always thought he was better than everyone else". Jericho said.

"That's not true". Cena said defensively.

"Really? Then why did you want the job of being Director of the FBI? Everyone fought and scraped for that job but they handed it over to you". Jericho said.

"It's because i earned it". Cena said.

"You didn't earn shit! Besides you've been hiding something for years haven't you". Jericho said.

"I don't know what your talking about". Cena said.

"You know damn well exactly what i'm talking about". Jericho replied.

"John what the hell is he talking about?" Dean asked.

"You wanna tell him or should i?" Jericho asked.

When Cena stayed quiet Jericho spoke up. "Guess it's story time, back when Cena was an agent over there he was on a case involving a drug cartel so one night he and the team went out hoping to apprehend the cartel but another team apprehending the same cartel the same night. While Johnny over there was searching he ended up shooting and killing someone that night, it wasn't a cartel member, it was from the other team. It was a woman, you killed my wife that night". Jericho explained.

The tech had then pulled his gun out aiming at John while Lily shrunk behind Dean as she whimpered.

"All these years you still thought you thought you were so perfect but you're not". Jericho said.

"It was an accident alright, it was dark that night i heard something and i thought it was one of the cartel so i fired and i hit her. I tried to keep her alive for as long as i could but i couldn't". Cena explained.

"I told her it was a bad idea for her to be in the field that night especially in her condition i begged her not to go but she went anyway". Jericho said.

"What condition?" Dean asked.

"She was pregnant with out first child, it was a little boy. Do either of you know what it's like to be consumed with grief like that? To have people come to you and say that your loved one died? And for what all because of a mistake he made, my wife and child died because of him". Jericho said.

The tech had walked over to Cena and started punching him repeatedly, Dean and Lily then backed out of the room as he took her hand taking her down the hall while the fight continued on. The whole time the bomb kept counting down it was now at 30 mins.

Roman and the team were still a few minutes away from the building and they started to get prepared. Dean kept looking around looking for any trip wires or anything but it was clear.

"Come on sweetheart this way". Dean told his daughter.

"I wanna go home daddy". Lily said.

"I know baby after this we'll go home". Dean said.

Lily managed to stay close to her father the whole time, he glanced at her to see dirt and dried up blood on her face.

"Sweetheart are you hurt?" Dean asked examining her.

"I'm fine the blood isn't mine it was from one of the men who took me". Lily said.

"Don't worry sweetheart all this will be over soon". Dean said.

The fight continued on right now Cena was laying on the floor as Jericho was kicking his ribs multiple times.

"This is your fault John, it's always been your fault but for years you chose not to tell anyone you always made it seem like you were so perfect and innocent but deep down you knew what you did. I bet you still see her face at night while you're asleep am i right". Jericho said.

"J-Jericho...i'm...sorry...it...was...an...accident...a...mistake". Cena wheezed.

"A mistake that got my wife and unborn son killed". Jericho spat with venom in his voice.

Dean had Lily as they were trying to get out of the building, Cena was still fighting with Jericho the place was gonna blow soon and if they didn't get out they'd all be dead, Dean then turned to his daughter as she looked at him with her eyes still showing fear.

"Sweetheart listen to me i want you to get out of here, get as far away from here as you can then call Roman tell him where you are". Dean instructed his daughter handing her his phone.

"But what about you and Mr. Cena?" Lily asked.

"I'll go get him and we'll be right out i promise i want you to go". Dean said.

"I don't wanna leave you daddy". Lily said hugging him.

"I know sweetheart but it'll be ok i promise". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said.

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

The young teen then ran out of the building while Dean went to go get his boss from Jericho, the fight between Cena and Jericho was still going on right now Jericho had Cena down on the floor as he was holding his midsection and blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. Dean was around the corner when he heard the fight going on so he pulled his gun out aiming down towards the floor he then quickly and quietly approached the room he peeked inside to see Jericho over top of Cena aiming his gun to his head he then looked over at the bomb which was still counting down and they had three minutes to get out or they'll all be dead.

"Well Cena any last words". Jericho said clocking his gun.

Cena looked and saw Dean who was at the door he signed for him to be quiet as he made his way inside and was getting ready for a clear shot he nodded over towards Cena.

"Yeah turn around". Cena said.

The tech was confused with that but once he turned around he saw Dean and before he could even blink Dean had shot him in the forehead.

"That was for Seth you dick". Dean said walking over to Jericho's dead body.

He then went over to get Cena who was limping a little. "We gotta get out of here". Dean said.

The two kept rushing to get out the whole time the bomb kept counting down it was now down to a minute and a half they were finally to the front door as they were going out, the bomb was now down to a minute. The two men were rushing out the door and trying to get far away as possible before the building exploded, the bomb was now counting down to the final seconds before it blew.

The team had finally arrived to the scene and the first thing they saw was black smoke filling the sky.

"Let's move". Roman said.

The moved out and began searching the area, Lily was still walking backwards when she bumped into someone.

"Lily?" Ziggler asked.

The young teen had turned around to see the team arriving and scanning the area. "You have to go help my dad and Cena i don't know if they made it out". She said.

"Hey calm down it's alright let's get you someplace safe and get that off you". Ziggler said.

"What about my dad and Cena?" Lily asked.

"They'll look for them". Ziggler said.

The teen looked behind her as she saw the building still on fire and smoke filling the sky but she went with the blonde agent.

"Reigns i got Lily". Ziggler said in the ear piece.

Roman heard Dolph saying he got Lily so he rushed over as they came into his view.

"Uncle Roman!" Lily said in relief.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said gently.

"Where's Uncle Seth? Is he with you?" Lily asked hopefully.

Roman couldn't answer his niece and she took that as a hint to something. "N-no Uncle Roman no tell me he's ok please". She said getting worked up.

"I'm sorry Lily but he didn't make it". Roman replied softly.

"No". Lily cried.

"Let's get this off you". Roman said.

The bomb squad had just arrived and they moved out Roman ushered them over to where he and Lily were, following the bomb squad was the fire department and a couple ambulances.

"Get this off her". Roman said.

Lily tightened her hand around Roman's as she looked up at him with a pleading look. "Don't leave me please". She said.

"Never baby girl". Roman said.

They had began looking over at the vest on Lily and began disarming it, Dean was coughing as smoke entered his body he looked around to see Cena laying flat on the ground.

"John? Hey John". Dean said shaking him.

He thought Cena was dead but when he started moving he picked him up and started walking.

"He's right Dean". Cena said.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Everything's my fault i killed his wife and unborn son and i always thought i was better than everyone else". Cena said.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Dean asked.

Bryan and Kingston had heard the two men talking so they began walking towards the talking and found the two men.

"You guys alright?" Bryan asked.

"Were fine but Jericho's dead". Cena said.

"Where's Lily?" Dean asked.

"Haven't found her yet". Kingston said.

"Come on let's get you two to the ambulances". Bryan said.

The team swept the area but couldn't go near the building since it was still on fire so they had to wait till the fire was out to finish their search, Lily kept her hand tightened around Roman's and after a couple of minutes the vest was off Lily but it could still be activated. She then threw her arms around Roman crying into his shoulder while the bomb squad took the vest and left.

"Hey let's go get you checked out alright". Roman said gently.

"Ok". Lily sniffed.

Roman then took a scared Lily over to an ambulance and they began to look her over and cleaned her face they bandaged her wrist and ankles, when the four men came into view of the ambulances Dean seen his daughter getting looked over and saw the vest was finally off her. Roman looked over to see his partner then back at his niece.

"Hey look over there". Roman said to her.

Lily looked over to see her father so once she was finished getting patched up she ran over to Dean straight into his arms, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his baby girl as they both cried.

"I-i was s-so scared daddy". Lily cried into his chest.

"It's alright now baby it's alright, it's all over now. Daddy's here, daddy's got you it's gonna be alright now baby". Dean said.

He kissed her head repeatedly then rested his chin on top her head closing his eyes. "Daddy?" Lily said.

"What is it sweetheart?" He replied.

"Is it true? Is Uncle Seth gone?" Lily asked choking on a sob.

Dean tightened his grip on her. "Yes sweetheart i'm so sorry he said he loves you". He said.

Lily stayed glued in her father's arms the whole time while the team finishes up with the scene.


	16. Epilogue

It was the day of Seth's funeral, the whole team was there along with Lily they even managed to track down Seth's two children and they showed up. Lily and Seth's children cried the whole time, when the service ended everybody went to a nearby restaurant to eat and drink. Lily started to bond with her new cousins while Dean was with Roman but since he was driving he had some coke while Roman had a beer after a little while Dean wanted to make a toast.

"Can i have everyone's attention please". Dean said.

Everyone looked over to see Dean holding his glass up Lily excused herself and went to stand by her father.

"I propose a toast to Seth, he messed up in the past but he fought to make his future brighter. He was a great uncle to my daughter, he was a great addition to the team, he was not only my partner but he was my brother. To Seth". Dean said.

"To Seth". Everyone said.

"To Uncle Seth". Lily said.

A few weeks later

Dean hadn't been back to work since the night Lily was saved but now it was time for him to make a choice so he went up to see Cena he knocked on the door he heard a 'come in' so he entered the room.

"Ah Dean what can i do for you". Cena said.

"I'm resigning today my time here is finished i need to be with my daughter now". Dean said.

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Cena asked.

"I'm positive, my daughter needs me more than anyone else". Dean said.

"Alright". Cena said.

Dean then took his badge and gun placing it on the table. "Thank you for your service here Ambrose you will always be remembered here and don't forget this team is a family if you ever need anything we're here for you". Cena said.

"Thank you John". Dean said.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

Dean had went down to clean his desk out once that was finished he hugged the team. "See ya man". Dean said to Roman.

"Good luck man". Roman said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

"How's Lily?" Roman he asked.

Dean looked over at his daughter who was looking at Seth's picture on the wall. "She'll be ok in time". He said.

Dean then walked over to his daughter and gently touched her shoulder startling her. "Ready to go sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm ready". Lily said. She then kissed her two fingers then placed it on Seth's picture. "I love you Uncle Seth". She said softly.

"Let's go home sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok". She replied.

When Dean walked out those doors he kept in touch with everyone on the team but he never went back, he was happy now. He was with his daughter once again and he couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
